<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Famous Last Words of a Fool by Saturn_Silk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740995">Famous Last Words of a Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk'>Saturn_Silk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda Spellman is a relatively successful actress, who recently moved back to her hometown of Greendale. Soon enough Zelda begins to receive unwanted attention, prompting Hilda to search for a way to protect her sister. Enter Lilith, a highly-skilled bodyguard. Will Zelda and Lilith be able to get long or will they butt heads?  Who is this mystery person set out to disrupt Zelda's life? And most importantly, will Lilith be able to keep Zelda out of harm's way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to another non-magical AU! Again it's set in modern times. There's nothing majorly important to note off the bat. Everything will be explained in due time. Okay, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shadows of the tall trees fell on the road as Zelda zoomed past them. She knew that she was going faster than what was deemed safe for a road that was slightly slippery, but Zelda couldn't resist. The same way she also couldn't resist driving this particular road, even if it was a detour. This way she could be closer to the Greendale forest with its looming trees and dense foliage. The weather was surprisingly pleasant for the middle of winter: Snow hadn’t fallen since the night before and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, creating a false sense of warmth. Every now and again the sun would hit a patch of snow, causing a brightness that hurt Zelda’s eyes. Zelda didn't mind it too much and flipped the visor down to protect her from the occasional bursts of light. Even though the air was cold and fresh as it blew through the small gap in the car window, Zelda knew she should roll the window up and turn on the heater, but she just wanted to enjoy it a little longer. She never realized how much she missed the Greendale air. It smelled off the forest, the moss, the snow, the tree trunks. It smelled like home.</p><p>Zelda had been back in town for just a little over three weeks and she’d loved every minute of it. When she started packing up her apartment in New York just before the New Year, she had worried that she would miss the place. After all, she had lived the last twenty-five years of her life in the big apple, rarely ever coming back to her hometown. Of course, there were instances that required her presence: her parents’ death, her brother’s wedding, Sabrina’s birth...Edward’s death. </p><p>Of course, she wasn’t exactly back home out of her own free will this time either. But she didn’t want to dwell on the reason she gave up almost three decades of acting now. No, instead she rolled the window all the way down and dangled her arm out, savoring the bite of the chilly air. This action in itself was a treat. Driving your own car wasn’t something that ever happened in New York. There it was taxi cabs and tubes and the constant humdrum of day to day life. The freedom and silence that Greendale offered was invigorating. That and the fact that Zelda had not seen one paparazzi since she moved back.</p><p>Even though Zelda never quite reached Hollywood royalty status in her years of acting, she still had a fair share of run-ins with the press. But here, in small-town Greendale, that would never be a problem. She was able to leave the house whenever she wanted and could stroll through the streets without the fear of being recognized. </p><p>As she neared the Spellman House she noticed a car parked out front that she didn’t recognize. It was a black SUV, and Zelda couldn’t be sure because of the distance, but it looked like the windows were tinted. That in itself wasn’t <em>too </em>strange as Hilda was still operating the Mortuary with the help of their nephew Ambrose. Most likely the car belonged to another grieving family member that needed to tend to funeral arrangements. What a terrible time to have to struggle with death, she thought. Losing a family member so soon after the New Year couldn’t be easy.  </p><p>As she was exiting her car she noticed something strange on the side of the other vehicle that made her pause. “RIVERDALE PROTECTION SERVICES” was in big white letters followed by a contact number and the company’s email below it. This had Hilda written all over it. She slammed her door shut and bristled up the porch steps as quick as the snow would allow it, ready to give her meddling sister a piece of her mind. Just as she reached for her house keys, the front door opened, revealing none other than Hilda. Behind her was a tall, young, muscled man in a suit. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly, and he wore dark glasses. Zelda thought it was extremely stereotypical and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man. Instead, she forced a smile as he greeted her with a respectable “Ma’am” before making his way to his car.</p><p>“Hilda!” She hissed as she hung up her coat. </p><p>Her sister didn’t seem to hear her though, as she was standing in the open door waving goodbye at the man as if he was some long lost friend. With an exasperated sigh, Zelda strolled to the kitchen to find exactly what she had expected. Files and folders were neatly stacked in piles on the kitchen table, barely leaving any space unoccupied. Zelda picked up the first file that caught her eye and opened it. The same company's name that was on the car, was branded on the top of the document, followed by the various services it offered. Executive Protection, Security Guarding, Armed Escorts, Property Patrols...the list seemed endless. Zelda paged over to find another list of other available resources and agents that were for hire. That was enough. She tossed the file back on the table just as Hilda entered the kitchen.</p><p>“He seems like a lovely young man!” Hilda said as she took a seat at the table and picked up the file, putting on top off another small heap which was likely the shortlist.</p><p>Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought we talked about this, Hilda. I don’t need a bodyguard.”</p><p>“Ah, yes you talked and I was forced to listen if I remember correctly. And also, they don’t like the term bodyguard. They prefer to be called Personal Protection.” Hilda didn’t even bother looking up at Zelda as she spoke, instead, she placed her reading glasses on her face and started paging through the next document.</p><p>“I frankly don’t care what they want to be called, Hilda. I refuse to employ a glorified babysitter to watch my every move.” The neverminded tone of Hilda’s voice caused anger to well up inside Zelda. “I can take care of myself.” Zelda started walking out of the kitchen when Hilda’s loud voice stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>“I’m not done talking to you!” The chair scraped across the wooden floor of the kitchen as Hilda pushed herself up from the table. A rare look of anger was etched onto her features.</p><p>Zelda took a deep breath before answering in an attempt to keep her voice level. They’d already had a fight earlier in the week regarding the very same topic and Zelda really wasn’t looking to repeat it. So instead of retaliating, she gestured in the direction of the front door where she had left her handbag. “I was just going to get a cigarette.”</p><p>When she returned to the kitchen Hilda was placing the kettle on the stove. Silence fell as Zelda took a seat at the table and lit her cigarette while she watched as her sister readied the cups. </p><p>When Hilda spoke again her tone was softer, the familiarity of making tea seemingly calmed her. “I don’t want to fight, Zelds.”</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>Hilda passed a steaming cup of tea to Zelda, mindful of not spilling it on the precious documents. She took her seat again and sipped on her own cup of tea. “If you just went to the police, like we both know you should, then none of this -” she gestured to the files surrounding them, “- would be necessary.” </p><p>Zelda shook her head as she extinguished her cigarette in the nearby ashtray. There was no way she was going to the police over a couple of unwanted gifts. Sure, they were starting to become creepy, but that still didn’t warrant police involvement.</p><p>“Well, then you need some other type of protection. Even if it’s just while you’re out and about. I’ll pay for it if that’s what it takes.”</p><p>Zelda sighed. This was the exact same case Hilda had made not two nights ago while they were relaxing in the parlor. “No, Hilda. None of this is necessary. It’s just some fan that’s showing his or her gratitude. After all, I was a relatively famous actress until recently.”</p><p>“A fan sure, but how long until this fan starts becoming obsessive. They’ve already left you three gifts in a matter of weeks. That’s not normal Zelda!”</p><p>Logically, Zelda knew that Hilda was right. Flowers and a note welcoming her back to Greendale could still be acceptable. Even the chocolates were okay, not that she ate them of course. But the latest gift of expensive earrings and an unsettling letter left an odd feeling in her stomach.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s not the same person. It could be multiple people.” </p><p>Hilda shook her head. “Zelda, no offense, but you’re not <em>that </em>famous to warrant multiple people sending you stuff. Besides, both the first note and the letter were typed out, and that’s too big of a coincidence .”</p><p>“Still, Hilda, a bodyguard seems unnecessary. I’m sure it will all blow over soon.”</p><p>“I hope it will, but in the meantime please, reconsider it. If nothing else happens we can cancel the protection.”</p><p>Zelda didn’t answer. Here she thought she would finally have some freedom. No agent breathing down her neck, no interviews, no exhausting casting directors… Did she really give everything up just to have a man control her every move in a different way?</p><p>When Zelda’s silence stretched on Hilda finally spoke up.</p><p>“Two weeks, Zelda. That’s all I ask. If there were no other gifts or weird things after a fortnight I’ll cancel the contract.” Hilda’s voice had a pleading tone. “It will make me sleep better at night. And the children. They’re worried as well you know.”</p><p>Ah, there it was, Hilda’s secret weapon. She knew how much Zelda cared for Ambrose and Sabrina. Even if they didn’t see each other in the flesh often, she always tried to squeeze weekly video calls with them into her schedule. Hilda knew full well that their wellbeing was Zelda’s weak spot. She had no choice but to concede.</p><p>“Very well, Hilda. If you insist, who am I to deny you. But <em>you </em>need to continue screening the companies and agents, or whatever they are called. I don’t have time for that.”</p><p>“Good I’ll get right on that.” She placed her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “This is for the best.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and pushed herself up from the table.</p><p>“Two weeks, Hilda.” She said as she walked out of the kitchen. </p>
<hr/><p>For the next couple of days, Hilda continued to pour over all the printed out documents by the kitchen table. Sticky notes in various colors were pasted on top of the shortlisted companies, while those that didn’t meet her standards were deposited in the trash. Towards the end of her research, she even borrowed Ambrose’s laptop to read further google reviews on the selected candidates. Then finally, the rest of the face to face interviews were scheduled to happen one day over the weekend, but Zelda made sure she was out for one full day while Hilda invited strangers to the house to be scrutinized.</p><p>When Hilda finally called to inform her it was safe to return to the house Zelda closed the book she was reading and left the cozy cafe that she has spent the better part of the afternoon in. It was all so ridiculous, and Zelda really had hoped that Hilda would have decided to drop the silly idea in the last few days.</p><p>When Zelda returned home, she swallowed her words though. There on the porch, slightly to the left of the front door, was an envelope. At first glance, there was nothing strange about it. It was plain white and the normal size in which utility bills would be sent. At closer inspection, it became a little weirder. She approached the envelope slowly and bent down to get a better look at it. Zelda’s name had been spelled out in the form of letter clippings from a magazine.</p><p>Zelda immediately snatched it up and straightened her spine. The envelope was still dry, not yet affected by the light sheet of snow on the porch, meaning it must have been left recently. Zelda spun around, her heart beating in her chest. Could the perpetrator still be close by?</p><p>She scanned the property, trying to spot anything strange, but nothing but the many tombstones stared back at her. Sure, there were footprints in the snow leading to the porch, hers being the most fresh. There were other sets of footprints too, no doubt from all the people that Hilda had invited to the house. She stashed the envelope in the inside pocket of her coat and unlocked the front door with shaky hands. </p><p>Hilda was nowhere to be seen, so Zelda took the opportunity to retreat to her room. She closed the front door quickly and didn’t even bother to hang up her coat. She took the stairs two at a time, desperate to read the suffering letter away from prying eyes. Hilda couldn't know about it.</p><p>As soon as she was behind the closed door of her room, she removed her coat and pulled the letter out of the pocket. She opened it carefully, mindful not to tear the envelope too badly. Inside there was a single piece of paper. As she unfolded it she noticed it was printed, just like the previous one. </p><p>
  <em>My dearest Zelda,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t help but notice you in town today. You looked beautiful as ever. Gorgeous. I was a bit saddened by the fact that you weren’t wearing the earrings I gave you last week. I spent quite a lot of money on that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please could you wear them next time you leave the house? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours always </em>
</p><p>A knock on the door startled Zelda before she even had time to process the words. She hastily stuck the envelope and the letter under her pillow.</p><p>“Oh, there you are Zelds!” Hilda bustled into the room before Zelda even had the chance to invite her in. “I have some great news.”</p><p>Zelda tried her best to fake a smile and seem interested as she clasped her hands together to hide the slight tremors going through them.</p><p>“All the interviews were a success, but it was very hard for me to make a decision. Each company sent a top-notch agent. I did however manage to narrow it down to three contenders.” Hilda held out three files to Zelda which she accepted. Hilda frowned when Zelda didn’t have a snarky remark to make but continued nonetheless. “I think it would be best for you to make the final choice since you’re going to be spending the most time with them.”</p><p>Zelda sat down on the edge of her bed and opened each one of the folders, laying them out next to each other on top of the duvet. Each file had the company's details attached, same as before, but this time there were also pictures of the agents that were up for consideration. First Zelda recognized the young man that was at the house a couple of days prior. Next, there was a much older man. He was bald with bushy eyebrows and a mustache. And finally, to Zelda’s surprise, there was a woman. She had dark curly hair, prominent cheekbones, and ice-blue eyes.</p><p>“This one,” Zelda said as Hilda was moving back towards the door.</p><p>Hilda turned back, surprised. “Don’t you at least want to read about them first? See what kind of training or experience they have?”</p><p>Zelda shook her head as Hilda came to stand next to the bed. “Her,” she said pointing at the picture of the woman. “I want her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Zelda noticed about the woman was her beauty. It was even more striking in person than on paper. Her dark hair was perfectly curled to frame her face, similar to the picture Zelda had seen less than 24 hours ago. She was wearing minimal makeup, just enough to accentuate her already sharp cheekbones and jawline, and her lips were painted a deep red. She was dressed in a simple but stylish black blazer with matching pants and a white button-up shirt. She obviously cared very much for her appearance. Not a hair was out of place and no creases or stray strands of thread could be spotted anywhere on her outfit.</p>
<p>The second thing Zelda noticed about her, was that she seemed to notice everything. From the minute she entered the mortuary, her blue eyes flickered around endlessly, taking in every available detail. Even now as Zelda was sitting across from her at the desk in the small office next to the front door, her eyes still moved around the room from time to time as if looking for something.</p>
<p>Other than the introduction, where the woman shook Zelda’s hand with a firm grasp and said her name was Lilith, no other words were spoken between them. They merely sat in silence as they waited for Hilda to return to the office with the tea she promised.  </p>
<p>The silence was awkward but Zelda didn’t want to make small talk. Already she regretted agreeing to the whole thing. If she wasn’t so shaken the night before she would have told Hilda to forget about everything. It was just a letter, she said to herself. Nothing to get worked up over. She knew Hilda wouldn’t agree, which is why she decided not to tell her about it. Instead, she folded the letter up neatly, placed it back in the envelope, and hid it in the back of one of the drawers in her vanity. </p>
<p>Zelda could feel that the woman’s gaze had now turned to her, but she refused to make eye contact. It was a strange thing to be observed in silence, and she wondered for a moment what type of impression she was making. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture as she looked up straight into clear blue eyes. Lilith certainly wasn’t shy about being caught staring and held Zelda’s gaze without so much as blinking. </p>
<p>Just then Hilda appeared with the tray of tea and biscuits and placed it on the table before taking a seat next to Zelda.</p>
<p>“Shall we get straight to it then?” Lilith asked once she accepted a steaming cup of tea from Hilda.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s.” Zelda snipped as she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again.</p>
<p>The slight bite to Zelda’s tone was not lost on Lilith, but she didn’t comment on it. She placed her teacup down on the desk and pulled out a small tablet from the inside pocket of her blazer. She scrolled around for a moment before continuing. “I must admit these requests have been a bit out of the ordinary. I’m not to patrol the property or linger on it at all.” She looked up, her glance shifting between Hilda and Zelda. “Is that correct?”</p>
<p>When Zelda made no attempt to answer, Hilda jumped in. “Yes, like I mentioned in my email, we just want someone to escort Zelda when she leaves the house.”</p>
<p>“Like a glorified chauffeur then. May I ask why that is?” </p>
<p>“Well, uhm, we run a Mortuary from home, and to honor the privacy of our clients it’s best not to have you visible.” Hilda sounded unsure as she answered. Mainly because that’s what Zelda told her to say.</p>
<p>Lilith looked down at the tablet again, her eyes scanning the screen. “If I go according to the rest of the email, it sounds like you suspect that you have a stalker. Is that correct, Miss Spellman?” She directed the question at Zelda. This time she answered.</p>
<p>“I don’t suspect anything. My sister here is the paranoid one. These gifts were likely left by a doting fan, nothing more.”</p>
<p>If Lilith disagreed she hid it well. “And these gifts that you’ve been receiving. Would you mind elaborating on them?”</p>
<p>“Why? You’re not the police.” Zelda answered coldly. “It’s not your job to analyze anything.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is true.” Lilith locked the tablet and crossed her legs. “However it <em>is </em>my job to protect you. I can see that this isn’t something you’re going to take seriously, and your sister did warn me of that. But<em> I </em>will take it seriously because that is what you are paying me to do.” </p>
<p>Silence fell. Hilda’s eyes were wide. It’s not every day she saw someone who had the guts to put her sister in her place and live to see another day.</p>
<p>Zelda let out a heavy sigh. “Hilda, give us a moment, please.”</p>
<p>Hilda nodded and left without another word, shooting a warning glance at Zelda as she softly closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>Zelda said nothing at first, as she calmly removed a cigarette from a nearby case and lit it. She gave Lilith a measured look. “What do you want to know?” she finally asked as she breathed out a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>“It’s important for me to know what type of crazy we’re dealing with here, even if it is a fan. So please, explain the gifts in great detail, and don’t leave anything out.”</p>
<p>Zelda took another lazy drag of her cigarette before she decided to answer. If she didn’t, chances were good that Hilda would fill Lilith in later. “The first gift was a bunch of flowers. Hilda found them outside one morning, as she went to collect the newspapers. They were just laying there, with a card addressed to me. She didn’t find it strange at first, as I had only been back in town for a couple of days, so she assumed they were from my agent. Obviously, that wasn’t the case.”</p>
<p>“What type of flowers were they?” Lilith asked as she busied herself on the tablet again. She started typing, noting down what she deemed important. </p>
<p>“‘White Orchids.”</p>
<p>“And do they carry any special significance to you?”</p>
<p>“They are one of my favorite flowers.”</p>
<p>“And this is public knowledge I assume?”</p>
<p>“I might have said it in an interview over the years,” Zelda answered, waving her cigarette dismissively.  </p>
<p>Lilith nodded and noted it down on her tablet. “What did the card say?”</p>
<p>“Just welcome back to Greendale or something like that.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t keep the card?”</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head and continued, desperate to get the little interrogation out of the way.  “Next was a box of chocolates. Really nothing special about it at all, no card, no note.”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded. “And the final gift?”</p>
<p>“Earings.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as Lilith waited for Zelda to say something else. “Could you elaborate? Do you still have them?”</p>
<p>Zelda made no move, instead, she took one long final drag off her cigarette before crushing it out in the glass ashtray. Lilith watched patiently as Zelda got up and walked over to a cupboard to the left of her. She bent down and punched the code into the safe before retrieving a box from it. The box was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and was covered in black material with a midnight blue bow on the lid. She tossed it on the table as she took her seat again.</p>
<p>Curiously, Lilith opened it to reveal the same shade blue velvet lining the inside. Nestled in it lay a pair of silver drop earrings with blue crystal as detail.</p>
<p>Lilith took them out and held them up in the light as she inspected them. “These look very expensive.” Lilith fiddled with her tablet again before replacing the earring and closing the box. She pushed the box back towards Zelda. “Well, from my experience all of this points to a slight obsession. Yes, it might be a fan, but you also need to take into account that it might be someone you know, or had contact with at least.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t hire you to analyze the situation,” Zelda repeated.</p>
<p>“I would strongly suggest that I or one of my colleagues monitor the property,” Lilith continued, ignoring Zelda’s comment. “Honestly you ought to have more than one person surveilling the grounds and -”</p>
<p>“What part of ‘no’ do you not understand.” Zelda got out through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Lilith didn’t respond immediately. She calmly placed the tablet back in her blazer pocket and let out a nearly inaudible sigh as she looked at Zelda. “Well,“ Lilith took a sip of her tea before placing it back down on the table and getting to her feet. “It’s obvious that you don’t want my services. I’ll go.”</p>
<p>Zelda watched as Lilith buttoned her blazer and turned on her heel. She let her get as far as putting her hand on the doorknob. “Wait.”</p>
<p>The thought of the backlash she’d receive from Hilda was enough to make Zelda speak up. Hilda would be furious and it would result in either another argument or some serious guilt-tripping. If she let Lilith go now, Hilda would just employ the next best thing, with or without Zelda’s consent.</p>
<p>“Please, sit.”</p>
<p>Lilith removed her hand from the door and slowly moved towards the desk. She didn’t sit down, instead, she stood behind the chair with her hands resting on the back of it.</p>
<p>“There are plenty of other contracts I can take, Miss Spellman. I don’t want to waste my time or yours.”</p>
<p>Zelda stood up as well and smoothed down her dress. “Just do what we’re employing you to. Nothing more. You are to escort me if I leave the house for the next two weeks, and you will still get paid your full sum. Doesn’t that sound like a good deal?”</p>
<p>Lilith let out a frustrated sigh as she tilted her head to look at Zelda. “Very well, Miss Spellman. I’ll make sure to get the necessary documentation to your sister.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zelda contemplated not leaving the house for the next two weeks, just to avoid spending any time with the unsavory woman who was now responsible for her “safety” when she went anywhere. It was going relatively well. She had made it halfway through the first week with no need to go anywhere and no further unwanted gifts. That was a major relief to Zelda, but as much as she tried not to think about it, she found herself listening for odd noises and peeping through the windows from time to time.</p>
<p>As luck would have it, Zelda was summoned into town by Hilda Wednesday afternoon. It was a particularly cold day and Zelda was in no mood to get into her car, regardless if she’d have an unwanted companion or not. At first, she thought to ignore Hilda’s texts, but eventually, Hilda called.</p>
<p>“Please, Zelda. Just grab my purse in my room and drop it off at Doctor Cee’s.” She pleaded.</p>
<p>Zelda agreed with a dramatic sigh and stalked off to Hilda’s bedroom. The purse was laying in clear view on Hilda’s vanity which made Zelda question her sister’s state of mind. As she closed Hilda’s bedroom door, she got an idea. She could just send Ambrose. However, when she entered the embalming room she realized that it wouldn’t be an option. Ambrose was bent over the fresh cadaver that arrived that morning, his gloves covered in blood, and his goggles securely on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Auntie but I can’t get away here now. This poor young man’s funeral is on Saturday and his parents want to swing by before that to inspect my handy work.”</p>
<p>As much as Zelda wanted to be upset with him, she couldn't bear to tear him away. He genuinely seemed to enjoy the whole embalming business, and Zelda was secretly glad that he managed to find something to keep him busy with during his gap year before he went to college. It was just an extra plus that he was helping out with the family business.</p>
<p>“It’s fine Ambrose, I’ll just run in.” Zelda quickly threw on a coat, a scarf, and a pair of shoes. She knew she should be calling Lilith, that was the agreement after all, but she wasn’t planning on staying in town a minute longer than necessary, so surely there was no point in summoning the woman.</p>
<p>Zelda opened the front door and quickly locked it before making her way to her car. Halfway down the porch steps, she realized she was not alone. Lilith stood leaning against the hood of her black car, her face showing a mixture of amusement and frustration.   </p>
<p>Zelda squared her shoulders as she walked over to her.</p>
<p>“So, your sister was right after all. She said you might not call, but stupid little old me believed you would.” She waved her phone at Zelda before pocketing it. “Where to, Miss Spellman.”</p>
<p>Zelda was fuming. She should have known that Hilda would call Lilith to warn her that Zelda was going to leave the house. “Your services aren’t required today. I’ll just be dropping something off for Hilda.”</p>
<p>“No, no. We had an agreement. You wouldn’t want me to tell your sister that her suspicions were correct now would you?” Lilith raised an eyebrow defiantly as she pushed herself off the car. </p>
<p>“That’s blackmail, you know.” Zelda snipped to which Lilith shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>Zelda sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to argue. The air was cold and the wind was picking up too. She wanted to get into her warm car as soon as she could and get the trip over and done with. “Fine. But I’m driving. I wouldn’t want to be seen dead in your car.”</p>
<p>Lilith opened her mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it as she followed Zelda to her car and got in the passenger side. </p>
<p>The drive into town was painfully quiet. Zelda kept her eyes on the road and pretended that she was alone. Or tried to. She stole an occasional glance at Lilith from behind her shades. Lilith was sitting motionlessly, her hands folded in her lap. She wasn’t doing anything particular, but her entire posture screamed ‘alert’. Almost as if she expected danger to arrive at any moment from any angle.</p>
<p>The moment Zelda parked her car in front of Cerberus Books, she hopped out and made a beeline to get into the shop, not even bothering to see if Lilith was following her. She knew she would be. The bell above the door jingled to announce their arrival. The bookshop was busy, customers were crammed into every booth, sipping on hot drinks in an attempt to keep the cold at bay. Some patrons glanced up from their drinks to see who the newcomer was before resuming their conversations. Zelda recognized a few familiar faces, one of them being Sabrina’s friend Ross. That meant school was out for the day and Zelda wondered if Sabrina was getting another lift home with the boy she was sweet on. Zelda spotted Hilda behind the counter and stalked over to her, throwing her purse on the surface. </p>
<p>“Next time it would be nice if you remembered to take all your possessions, Hildegard. I’m not going to run after you again.”</p>
<p>Hilda nodded and picked up the item before waving at Lilith who was standing next to a bookshelf a couple of feet back.</p>
<p>“Please don’t draw attention to her.” Zelda hissed as she glanced over her shoulder and realized who Hilda was waving at. “It’s bad enough that she’s following me like a lost puppy.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you for actually calling her, Zelds. I didn’t think you would.”</p>
<p>Zelda pursed her lips but said nothing.</p>
<p>“I do have one other teensy favor to ask.” Hilda began hesitantly and visibly flinched as Zelda shot her a look of pure irritation.”I was planning to go during my lunchtime, but as you can see we're rather busy today so I didn’t get a chance. And I don’t want to go after work because they’ve predicted snow for this evening.”</p>
<p>“What is it, Hilda? Get to the point please.”</p>
<p>“I just need you to pop in at the shop and grab a couple of things for tonight’s dinner.” Hilda bent down and produced a list from under the counter. “Please? It’s really not a lot and my shift ends in an hour and then I’ll come straight home to start the spaghetti.”</p>
<p>Zelda wanted to argue, but a customer arrived asking for a refill of their hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“Go on Zelds. It will be good for you to get out of the house for a bit.” Hilda said with her back towards Zelda as she began preparing the drink.</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed the grocery list and stalked out of the shop without another word. Lilith seemed faintly amused that Zelda was forced to go shopping. She said nothing about it of course, but the faint smirk on her lips gave her away. When they reached the grocery store Zelda wiped the sly smile right off her face by thrusting a shopping cart in her direction and commanding her to push. To her surprise, Lilith didn’t complain and followed Zelda with the cart, her posture remaining alert at all times. The shop wasn't busy, much to Zelda's relief, and she made quick work of grabbing everything that Hilda had specified on the list before tossing in in the trolley that was next to her every step of the way.</p>
<p>They walked up and down the aisles in silence as Zelda searched for the one containing pasta. She was starting to become irritated as she was unable to locate it. The store’s layout had changed since the last time she was there. To be fair, it had been well over six months since her last visit to Greendale for Ambrose’s graduation.</p>
<p>“I believe we passed the pasta aisle twice now,” Lilith said as they found themselves in yet another wrong aisle.</p>
<p>“Well, you could have said that earlier.” Zelda huffed and walked towards the aisle Lilith directed her to.</p>
<p>Zelda grabbed a bag of spaghetti off the shelf and turned to place it in the cart. “Okay, that’s the last of it.” She looked up at Lilith and noticed her entire posture change. Where before she seemed to be on the offense, she now took up a defensive stance as she let go of the trolley and took a step in Zelda’s direction.</p>
<p>“Miss Spellman!” Zelda heard a voice from behind her and turned around.</p>
<p>It was Suzie’s -<em>no</em> Theo’s- her brain corrected itself, dad. He was standing directly behind her, holding his shopping basket in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other. </p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Putnam, how are you?” </p>
<p>“I’m good thanks. Theo told me you were back in town. You taking a break from acting?”</p>
<p>Zelda forced a small smile. “Something like that.” She noticed his eyes flicker towards Lilith. “Oh, this is my...friend, Lilith.” She gestured towards Lilith who seemed to have relaxed slightly. Zelda tried her best to communicate with her eyes and hoped she understood that this man was no threat. </p>
<p>Lilith nodded and shot him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. </p>
<p>“Anyway, I must say you look beautiful as ever.” Mr. Putnam said as he turned back to Zelda. “You haven’t changed a bit. It would be nice for us to catch up sometime. Maybe coffee?” He smiled hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yes perhaps. I’m afraid we really should get going.”</p>
<p>Mr. Putnam nodded a bit dejectedly. “Of course. Have a good evening then.”</p>
<p>Once he was out of earshot Zelda turned back to Lilith. “Could you not look so hostile? Everybody I speak to is not a treat.” She hissed.</p>
<p>“Just doing my job.” Was all that Lilith said.</p>
<p>By the time Zelda had paid for the groceries and the two of them had exited the shop the sky had darkened significantly and the air was even icier than before. Hilda’s prediction of snow was correct because just as they reached the car, the first flakes started to twirl down from the sky. Zelda groaned. She was not wearing the right shoes to contend with snow. Zelda quickly hopped into the car, wanting nothing more than to start a fire in the parlor and curl up on the couch. </p>
<p>“Do you always drive this fast?” Lilith spoke up as Zelda turned on to the long winding road that bordered on the forest.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Lilith made no further comment on Zelda’s driving, to which Zelda was grateful. By the time the sign of the mortuary was in sight, Zelda was forced to turn the wipers on as the snow had increased its pace. More and more snowflakes were descending from the sky with every passing minute, aided by the wind pushing it against the windshield. </p>
<p>Zelda put her car in park and reached over to the backseat to grab the small bag of groceries. Lilith had gotten out in the meantime and had moved over to the hood off the car as she waited for Zelda to lock the doors. </p>
<p>“Next time you need to go somewhere I expect you to call, Miss Spellman.”</p>
<p>Zelda ignored the comment and brushed past her, clutching her scarf to her neck as she went. Just as she reached the front door she froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>“What is it?” Lilith’s voice rang out from behind her.</p>
<p>Zelda turned and found Lilith halfway up the porch steps looking at her with concern. “It...it’s” Zelda was torn between blocking Lilith’s assent and pretending it was nothing, and telling her the truth.</p>
<p>She couldn’t decide quickly enough. Lilith reached the last step and her eyes immediately locked with the package in front of the door.</p>
<p>“Let’s get inside, Miss Spellman.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun! #suspense xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A stunned silence had settled over the kitchen. Hilda and Zelda were sitting at the kitchen table, Zelda nursing a glass of whiskey and Hilda rubbing at her eyes as she reread the letter in her hands. Ambrose was sitting on the counter behind them and Lilith stood off to the side with her arms crossed and a pensive look on her face.</p><p>Zelda looked at the box that was on the kitchen table and suppressed a shudder. She couldn’t handle the atmosphere any longer and downed her drink before getting up to refill it. </p><p>“Can someone just say something, please? You’d think I’ve just announced a death in the family.” She said as she walked over to the liquor cabinet. </p><p>“It’s not a joke, Zelda.” It was the first words Hilda had spoken since they discovered the contents of Zelda’s gift, not even ten minutes ago. </p><p>The moment Lilith noticed the package on the porch she snatched it up and ushered Zelda inside the mortuary. Zelda tried to take the package from Lilith with shaky hands once the door closed behind them, but Lilith shook her head and calmly commanded Zelda to lead them to a flat surface. Once in the kitchen, Lilith placed the package on the table gingerly, almost as if she was scared it would fall apart. Only then did Lilith give her the go-ahead to touch it. </p><p>Zelda stared at the package for a long moment, suddenly too scared to open it. It was by far the biggest package of them all. It was a flat box around the size of an A3 paper. It was the same black color as the previous package that contained the earrings, and Zelda could spot another envelope pushed underneath the ribbon. </p><p>“Do you want me to open it?” Lilith enquired unsurely when Zelda made no move.</p><p>Before Zelda could respond, the rattling of keys in the door gave her pause.</p><p>“Zelda! I’m home!” Hilda strolled into the kitchen but froze in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. “Oh dear,” she whispered, immediately registering what had happened. </p><p>“Hilda, stop gaping like an idiot and fetch Ambrose.”</p><p>Hilda nodded impassively and turned towards the basement. As soon as Hilda was out of sight, Zelda took a step forward and reached out towards the box. </p><p>“Try and touch it as little as possible,” Lilith commented as she observed Zelda. </p><p>Zelda took a deep breath and lifted the lid of the box with her tumb. In her peripheral vision, she could see Lilith move closer, but she remained focussed on the box. She could make out some kind of red lace material underneath the white tissue paper. Hesitantly, she moved the tissue paper aside and froze.</p><p>Zelda dropped her hand and instinctively took a step back, looking at Lilith with wide eyes. Lilith produced a pen from the inside of her blazer and hooked it underneath one of the skimpy pieces of material and lifted it up to inspect it.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?” Zelda didn’t hear Hilda re-enter the kitchen, but there she was, a look of disgust clouding her face. Ambrose trailed in behind her looking thoroughly confused.</p><p>“Yes, I believe so, sister.”</p><p>Hilda and Ambrose moved closer but no one dared to speak. They all watched as Lilith placed the piece of fabric, which was unmistakably a thong, back in the box before hooking the matching bra with her pen. She sighed and dropped it back into the box as well before meeting Zelda’s gaze. </p><p>“Open the letter.”</p><p>Zelda grabbed the lid of the box and slid the envelope out from under the ribbon. Once again her name had been pasted on the front with magazine clippings. With shaky hands, she opened the envelope.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Zelda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see you ventured out today. Please, don’t think I’m following you, I happened to see you purely by chance. Again, I noticed you weren’t wearing your earrings. Do you not like them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter, I bought you something I think you’ll love. I do hope you’ll wear them for me sometime?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enjoy xx</em>
</p><p>Zelda said nothing and simply dropped the letter on the kitchen table before sinking down in the nearest chair. Lilith snatched up the letter to read it before passing it to Hilda who had also taken a seat at the table. They stayed like that, no one speaking until now.</p><p>“I know it’s not a joke Hilda,” Zelda said back in the present. “Do I seem amused to you?”</p><p>She took her seat at the table as she awaited a haughty response from Hilda but none came, as she was still too shocked to speak. Another silence settled and Zelda looked at Lilith over her drink. She still had her arms crossed and was staring off in the distance. She didn’t have an absent look on her face as the rest of them, instead, she seemed focused and Zelda could practically see the wheels turning behind her eyes. </p><p>“Aunties I’m home!” Sabrina’s voice rang out from the foyer as she strode into the kitchen, ripping off her scarf and mittens as she went. “Ambrose said I needed to come home as soon as I could so Harvey dropped me. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Well cousin, Aunt Zelda has received another package,” Ambrose answered when no one else did.</p><p>Sabrina’s eyes locked with the package on the table just as she reached it. “What is it?” She asked as she eyed the pile of red material.</p><p>“Lingerie,” Zelda said.</p><p>“What!?” Sabrina’s eyes went as wide as plates as she looked at Zelda. She reached out and picked up the bra before anyone could react. “This creep sent you underwear!?” She exclaimed as she stretched the material out on the kitchen table. She grabbed the panties next and placed it underneath the bra. </p><p>“Yes, Sabrina.” Zelda sighed as she watched Hilda pass her niece the letter. </p><p>Sabrina’s eyes scanned across the letter with great speed.“This is gross, Aunt Zelda. We need to go to the police.”</p><p>When Zelda didn’t reply, Ambrose hopped off the counter. “I agree Auntie. This is becoming more and more unsettling by the day.”</p><p>Zelda didn't acknowledge him, instead, she was looking at Hilda. With the items in her reach, Hilda picked up the bra gently, inspecting the label.</p><p>“I hate to ask this, but isn't this your size?” She asked as she held the label closer for Zelda to see.</p><p>Zelda nodded. It was her exact size.</p><p>“We need to report this to the police,” Sabrina reiterated. </p><p>Zelda shook her head. “No.”</p><p>“Why not?” Sabrina demanded, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Zelda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because I said so.”</p><p>“Zelda, please. Be rational about this. It’s not just you that’s in danger. It’s all of us.” Hilda’s soft voice was a welcome opposite from Sabrina’s shouting, but it still carried a sense of urgency. “We need to think about what’s best for the entire family.”</p><p>“Do you not think that is what I’m doing.” Zelda opened her eyes and glared at her sister. How dare she insinuate that she didn’t have the family’s best interest at heart. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>Sabrina focused her attention on Lilith who was still silently standing next to the table. </p><p>“You’ve been quiet.” She accused Lilith. “What do you think.”</p><p>“I’ve been told that it is not my place to think, but I will admit this is extremely disturbing.” Lilith hesitated and tried to make eye contact with Zelda, but Zelda was purposefully looking at her drink as Lilith spoke. “I am inclined to agree with you all, police involvement is the next logical step here.”</p><p>“You’re quite right.” Zelda looked up to glare at Lilith. "It is not your place to think. This is a family matter.”</p><p>“And yet, your entire family agrees.” Lilith challenged. </p><p>“Aunt Zelda, please. What if this creep comes by the house when you’re here alone and tries to harm you. Or Ambrose. Or me.”</p><p>“There have been no indications that this person is violent, Sabrina.”</p><p>“Maybe not yet. Honestly, how are you so calm about this? He is literally asking you to parade around in lingerie for him. Do you think that’s normal!?” Sabrina’s voice was rising and Hilda shot her a warning glance that she ignored. “He saw you in town today for crying out loud! Who knows what he would have tried to do if you didn’t have Lilith with you?”</p><p>Zelda pushed herself to her feet, her eyes burning with anger. “Enough, Sabrina. I will not be involving the police and that, niece, is final.”  She downed the remainder of her drink in one swift manner before storming out the back door. </p><p>As soon as the back door slammed shut behind her, Zelda put her head in her hands. Why was this happening to her? <em>Who </em>was doing this? Could it be…? No surely not. </p><p>Zelda could barely keep up with her own thoughts as she walked over the porch railing and gripped it in an attempt to calm herself down. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying until a single hot tear of frustration rolled down her cheek which she wiped away angrily. Only then did she realize it was still snowing. Amidst her anger and the darkness of the unlit back porch, she didn’t take note of the weather. Thankfully she was still wearing her coat from earlier and she pulled it tightly around her body as she tried to calm herself.</p><p>She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She didn’t know what she wanted. Zelda supposed that she was still in shock, that the night’s event hadn’t quite sunk in yet. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted them to. To have to acknowledge that this was more than a fan was terrifying. What did this person want with her? How could she possibly stop this?</p><p>Of course, going to the police was the most obvious answer, but it wasn’t that simple. She wasn’t just any random person. She was a public figure, living in a very small town. Who knew if the Greendale Police department would be discreet? She shuddered to think of the rumors that would spread if word got out that the famous Zelda Spellman had a stalker. It wouldn’t be long before someone sold the story to the press for a couple of bucks. She’d seen people do a lot worse for much less. She shuddered to think of the hordes of journalists that would converge on the mortuary if that happened. </p><p>No, she decided as she turned to observe her family through the kitchen window. She wouldn’t bring that upon them. She walked closer to observe them through a gap in the blinds. Ambrose and Sabrina were standing next to each other at the counter, chopping up ingredients for dinner, shooting a worried glance at each other every so often. She could make out Hilda standing close to the stairs talking to Lilith. Even from this distance, Zelda could see that Hilda was whispering and she was wringing her hands nervously as she spoke. Lilith nodded seriously to something Hilda said before the two women walked towards the front door. At least she was leaving for the night. </p><p>Zelda leaned back against the wall and breathed out a sigh. Her warm breath created a cloud of smoke in the cold air, and she inwardly scolded herself for not bringing her cigarettes out with her. She could always go and fetch it, but she decided to give it a couple more minutes to ensure that the rest of the Spellmans had cooled down before she sat a foot back inside. So instead she stared out past the snow to look out at the trees lining the property. The edge of the forest was dark, and snow was starting to settle on some of the branches, weighing them down. For a moment the world felt serene, and Zelda could almost pretend that nothing was wrong. Almost.    </p><p>Just then Zelda saw a branch move in the distance and she froze. She couldn't be sure, perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could swear she saw a branch bounce slightly and some snow falling off its leaves. Was she going crazy or was it just some animal? It could’ve been a rabbit or some other forest critter, but she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her head that it could’ve been a person. She was trying her best to squint through the falling snow for any further movements when she heard it.</p><p>The distinctive sound of snow crunching underneath a shoe. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the left of the house, but she couldn’t see anything. There it was again. She slowly moved towards the sound, grabbing one of Hilda’s large gardening shovels that stood against the wall. She lifted it up over her shoulder, ready to swing at who or what was advancing on her. </p><p>“It’s only me.” The voice was calm and much to her irritation, Zelda recognized it instantly.</p><p>Lilith came walking out from the side of the house, her hands slightly lifted, signaling that she wasn't a treat.</p><p>“For fuck sakes!” Zelda placed the shovel down and glared at Lilith as she came to a stop at the porch steps. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” </p><p>Zelda placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. “What are you doing out here anyway?”</p><p>“I just wanted to walk around the property once before I left to make sure everything was in order.”</p><p>“I thought we made it clear that you didn't need to do that.”</p><p>“That was then. Wouldn't you say the circumstances have changed now? You’ve received another gift.” She held a hand up to silence Zelda when she opened her mouth to argue. “I’m not here to convince you to go to the police. I’m sure you have your reasons for refusing. Or perhaps you’re just stubborn. Either way, I’m just interested in doing my job and doing it properly.”</p><p>Zelda glared at Lilith. A part of her was thankful that she wasn't here to try and persuade her, but that didn’t make her any less irritated with the woman. “Fine. Anything else before you continue snooping around my property?”</p><p>Lilith shook her head. “No. We’ll speak again some other time. For now, I think it would be best for you to go inside before you catch a cold...Or worse.” Lilith whispered the last part to herself as she turned slightly to look at the forest. Zelda glanced at the dark treeline with her, wondering if Lilith saw the same thing she had seen minutes before. </p><p>“Go inside please, Miss Spellman,” Lilith said before she stepped away from the porch and continued her walk around the house.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Zelda was the first one up. Well, truth be told she’d been up for most of the night, tossing and turning and bolting upright at every sound. That meant bolting upright quite often as the wind picked up somewhere after twelve, causing the old house to moan and groan with every gust. Eventually, the wind died down in the early morning hours and Zelda finally fell into a short-lived slumber, only to awaken a short while later for seemingly no reason.</p><p>Glancing at the clock and seeing that Hilda would be up in the next half hour, Zelda decided to give up on sleep altogether. She slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe and tightening it around her waist as she went. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the rest of the Spellmans. Once she reached the foyer she decided that she needed a big cup of coffee and some type of distraction. </p><p>Deciding that her newspapers would have to do as distraction she walked over to the front door and unlocked it. It was still pitch black outside, and the coldness hit her straight on. She shivered immediately, inwardly scolding herself for not getting dressed before she came down. It had to be well below minus, probably the coldest it had been since she returned from New York. Thankfully, the wind had died down and the only thing left was the snow. Zelda couldn't quite tell in the dark, but it seemed like a substantial amount of snow had fallen throughout the night. Thankfully she didn’t need to set foot out of the door to reach her newspapers. She leaned around the doorframe and grabbed the small stack of paper.</p><p>As she straightened up clutching her newspapers in one hand, she suddenly got a  strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like someone was watching her. Her heartbeat sped up and her stomach clenched as she scanned the property, her eyes jumping frantically from her car to the tombstones to the trees. Was there someone lurking in the dark, or was she just paranoid? She didn’t want to stay to find out, so she closed the door as quickly as she could, while still being silent. </p><p>Zelda did her best to push the nervous feeling out of her stomach and focused her mind on the familiar way she prepared her morning coffee. Her morning cigarette surely helped as well, the nicotine calming her as it entered her bloodstream. By the time she was finished with her coffee and was halfway through the first paper, there was a faint knock on the door. At first, Zelda thought she imagined it. Who would have cause to knock this early? A series of knocks came again, and Zelda felt the panic rise slightly as she went to peep through the peephole. Much to her surprise, it was Lilith standing bundled up in a long black coat with the collar turned up and a beanie on her head. She was rubbing her hands together frantically in an attempt to warm them as she waited for Zelda to open the door. </p><p>Zelda opened up and gave Lilith a quizzical look, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Miss Spellman. May I come in?”</p><p>Wordlessly Zelda stood back, self-consciously pulling at her robe as Lilith passed through the door. Zelda led them to the kitchen where she took her seat again and watched as Lilith did the same, choosing the chair directly opposite her.</p><p>“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Zelda asked sarcastically.</p><p> “I wanted to discuss a few things with you,” Lilith said as she removed her beanie and unbuttoned her coat.  “Regarding our contract.” </p><p>Zelda suppressed a sigh. “Go on.” She had been wondering how quickly Lilith would come to talk to her. </p><p>“I strongly suggest that I and one of my colleagues should be stationed on the premises at all times.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Zelda said without missing a beat.</p><p>“I expected you to say that. The second best option would be to install some CCTV cameras around the house. Just the outside of course.”</p><p>Zelda hesitated. It sounded like a good idea. “Will they be discreet?”</p><p>“Yes, we work with a great company, and their cameras are barely visible.”</p><p>“Okay good.”</p><p>“Then secondly, does this house have an alarm system?”</p><p>Zelda shook her head. </p><p>“With your permission, I’ll have the same company set up an alarm system as well, just in case the stalker tries to break in.”</p><p>“Please don’t call it that.”</p><p>Lilith furrowed her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Don’t refer to them as a ‘stalker’.”</p><p>Lilith smirked. “I apologize. How would you like me to refer to them?”</p><p>“I don’t care, just not as a stalker.”</p><p>“You’re definitely not a morning person then?” Lilith teased, ignoring Zelda’s request.</p><p>“What did you expect when you decided to pay me a visit before six in the morning? I could’ve been sleeping for all you know.”</p><p>“I had my doubts about whether you got much sleep at all, to be honest,” Lilith said, all hints of teasing gone from her voice. “It’s okay to admit that you are a bit shaken.” She added softly. </p><p>“I am not shaken.” Zela brushed it off immediately.”Just irritated.”</p><p>Before Lilith could respond, footsteps could be heard as Hilda appeared in the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh! Good morning, Lilith. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Hilda placed her hand in front of her mouth as she let out a small yawn. “Do you want a cup of coffee?”</p><p>“She was just leaving, Hilda.”</p><p>Lilith recognized her very obvious cue to leave as she rose from the table.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out, love.” Hilda piped up before ushering Lilith out of the kitchen.</p><p>Hilda followed Lilith to the door and Zelda could make out hushed voices from the foyer.</p><p>“What have you plotted now, sister?” Zelda asked accusingly the moment Hilda returned. </p><p>“I wasn’t plotting anything.” </p><p>“Sure,” Zelda muttered under her breath as she picked up her paper again, utterly unconvinced. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, Hilda was plotting something in the end. She always did, Zelda thought as she zipped up her black dress. This time, however, Zelda couldn't bring herself to be too upset by her sister's meddling, although she sure as hell pretended that she was.</p><p>It was Saturday, the day of the young man’s funeral. Originally, Zelda had planned to wait the service out in the comfort and safety of her room, but as luck would have it, Hilda required all hands on deck. The young man that they were putting to rest was well-loved by almost the whole of Greendale. His mother assured them that lots of students from Baxter High, as well as teachers, would come to pay their respects. Then there were some people from the Kinkle mine, where the young man worked part-time, who were also coming. And that was still excluding the boy’s family.</p><p>Needless to say, Hilda was a tad overwhelmed, not having to cater to such a large service in some time. Thus everyone’s help was requested, including Zelda’s and Sabrina’s. Zelda agreed with a roll of her eyes the day Hilda practically begged her. She would much rather hide in her room than stand in the foyer handing out funeral pamphlets, but she had no choice. The fact that Zelda would be in between a lot of the townsfolk meant that Lilith would have to be there as well. Another thing Zelda had no choice over.</p><p>Zelda sighed as she smoothed the material of her dress one last time and exited her room. She hated the idea of being babysitted in her own house, but she had to admit the thought of Lilith being present soothed her somewhat. The events from earlier on in the week were still lingering in her mind. With the lingerie locked up in the office safe, as per Lilith’s request, Zelda tried her best not to think about it, but that seemed to be an impossible task. </p><p>If only the security cameras were up Lilith could’ve stayed home. Of course with their luck, the security company couldn’t make it in the last few days, blaming the heavy snowfall on the roads leading into Greendale as an excuse. Even though Lilith worked hard to keep her tone even when she called Hilda to inform them that everything was delayed until the following Monday, Zelda could still pick up that Lilith was pissed. </p><p>As Zelda reached the foyer, the doorbell rang. Speak of the devil. Zelda opened the door to reveal Lilith, standing in her black jacket. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I know I’m a bit early.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and watched Lilith enter the foyer before taking off her long coat to reveal something she didn’t expect: A dress. It was black, of course, with a turtleneck and long sleeves. It was knee-high and Lilith chose to pair it with simple black stockings. Zelda was shocked to realize that she found Lilith to be quite stunning. Obviously, she was stunning on every other day...but this was something else. </p><p>Lilith cleared her throat and respectfully looked away towards the kitchen. It was clear that she had caught Zelda staring, but didn’t want to draw attention to it.</p><p>Zelda felt the beginning of a blush creep onto her cheeks and she felt the urge to defend herself. “I didn’t imagine you would be the dress type.”</p><p>Lilith just shrugged and her lips turned upwards in a shy smile. “From time to time.”</p><p>Zelda led Lilith to the kitchen where Hilda was preparing the last of the platters. She barely glanced up from where she was arranging deviled eggs by the kitchen island. </p><p>“Oh, good morning love! You’re here early.”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure I was here before any of the guests arrived.” </p><p>Lilith and Zelda stood next to the island, both rather awkwardly as they watched Hilda hop from that platter to the next and started to arrange small sandwiches, glancing up at the clock on the wall as she went. She was flustered, not nearly done with the other two empty platters close to her, and to top it all off she wasn’t even in appropriate funeral attire as she still wore one of her colorful flower dresses. </p><p>“Can I help with anything?” Lilith asked as she took pity on Hilda. </p><p>Her face lit up. “Please! If you don’t mind.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Sabrina was supposed to help me with the food, but she ran off with Harvey to pick up the rest of their friends.”</p><p>
“Just tell me what you need me to do.”</p><p>Hilda quickly instructed Lilith what she needed to grab from where to get to work on the cheese and cracker platter. Zelda watched Lilith roll up the sleeves of her dress as she made her way over to the sink to wash her hands.</p><p>“Oh, and Zelda, could you make sure the chapel is all set up?”</p><p>Zelda sighed and nodded her agreement as she left for the other room. When she entered the chapel, she was hit with the overwhelming smell of dust. It was obvious that the room had been closed for some time. Hilda did mention they hadn’t had to arrange any funerals in a while. </p><p>She wrinkled her nose, and marched over to the windows and opened them just a little bit for some fresh air. She turned around and regarded the room. Everything else seemed to be in order. The casket was already moved upstairs and flowers were arranged to stand next to it. The only thing that needed attention was the pews. They were a little dusty too, so Zelda went to grab the cleaning basket from Hilda’s cleaning cupboard, grabbed a duster out of it, and started dusting them.</p><p>She was halfway through the one side of the chapel when Lilith walked into the room. She paused for a moment and looked around the room. She wordlessly grabbed another duster from the basket and started dusting the pews on the other side. Zelda watched Lilith out of the corner of her eye and was relieved to see that she seemed to be doing a decent job. It would’ve been a shame if Zelda had to go over and redo it.</p><p>When Zelda was satisfied with the now dust free surfaces on her side of the room she went over to Lilith’s half and started dusting the front pew while Lilith finished up with the pew right behind that one. When she was finished, Zelda stood up straight and stretched her back, which was aching from bending down slightly. Lilith plopped herself down in the front row, duster still in hand. Zelda hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her, keeping some space in between them. </p><p>A short silence lingered before Zelda spoke. “I’m sorry my sister put you to work.” She said looking at the closed casket a few feet away from them. </p><p>“It’s no problem. Oh, she asked me to tell you that she was going to get changed quickly, so if the guests start arriving we need to let them in.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and fiddled with the duster in her hands. She kept her eyes glued on the casket and felt a sudden sense of sadness wash over her. The last funeral she attended was Edward and Diana’s. She still remembered their identical caskets standing in the very room. The fact that their bodies were never recovered made it worse, knowing that she had cried over two empty boxes, with no remains to lay to rest. Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked her eyes rapidly. There would be enough crying today without her contributing to it. </p><p>Lilith seemed to pick up on her mood as she angled her body slightly to face Zelda. “It’s sad isn’t it.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose it is,” Zelda hoped to sound aloof, but cringed as her voice came out slightly strangled. She cleared her throat. “I mean I didn’t know the young man, so I have no reason to be sad, but…” she trailed off.</p><p>Lilith nodded solemnly but didn’t say anything as she continued to look at Zelda. </p><p>“I’m just reminded of my brother, that’s all.” Zelda blurted out. “It will be 17 years since he passed.” She wasn’t sure why she was revealing this highly personal information to Lilith.</p><p>Lilith looked at her with surprise, opened her mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again before settling for a soft. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. This is just bringing back memories of his funeral and I realized how much I actually miss him. Did you know he was the one who paid for my first acting class? My parents weren’t really sold on the whole acting thing, so he used all of his savings.” Zelda’s bottom lip felt uncomfortable close to trembling and she frustratedly wiped at a rogue tear before it could roll down her cheek and ruin her makeup. </p><p>Lilith lifted her hand, hesitated, and then placed a tentative hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “I really am sorry. I’m sure he would have been so proud of you.”</p><p>Zelda scoffed. “Sure.” She placed her hand over Lilith’s hand on her shoulder for a split second, before pulling away. “Okay, enough sob stories.” </p><p>Zelda’s voice was back to normal and she crossed her legs as Lilith removed her hand from Zelda’s shoulder.  Zelda racked her mind for something to say to change the subject away from her dead brother. Of course, the next thing to pop into her head was her current predicament. </p><p>“Do you think <em>he</em> will come today?” </p><p>Lilith immediately understood who Zelda was referring too. “It is a possibility. As I understand it you’re expecting a big turnout today, so it will be the perfect opportunity, but I doubt it.”</p><p>“What if he does?” Zelda pressed.</p><p>“Well, I’m here. And I’m prepared for that possibility.”</p><p>Zelda raised her eyebrows questioningly. “What will you do?”</p><p>“I’m armed and I won't hesitate.”</p><p>Zelda eyed Lilith up and down. Where on earth could she be hiding a gun with this outfit? Then it clicked. Did Lilith have a gun strapped to her thigh? It was the only explanation and suddenly Zelda’s mind was filled with just such images. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Lilith mistook Zelda’s reaction for fear. “I will only use it if absolutely necessary. And I’m sure it won’t come to that.” </p><p>The doorbell rang, startling Zelda to her feet. She grabbed Lilith’s duster and placed it in the cleaning basket from earlier along with her own before stuffing it in the closet cupboard. </p><p>“Where is my damned sister?” Zelda muttered darkly as she marched to the foyer with Lilith on her tail.</p><p>“Here!” Hilda was halfway down the stairs in her own black dress with her head tilted to the side as she struggled to get her earring in. Ambrose was following close behind his aunt dressed in a black suit. </p><p>The next hours passed in a blur. The first guests turned out to be Sabrina and her two friends, which was a blessing as that meant one extra Spellman on deck. Next was the young boy’s mother and her family. The rest of the guests started appearing soon after. Ambrose and Hilda showed everyone into the chapel and directed them to the nearest powder room while Zelda and Sabrina stood near the front door handing out funeral pamphlets. Lilith was hovering off to the side, keeping an eye on Zelda every step of the way, paying close attention to everyone that walked past her. </p><p>As predicted it was a full house. The chapel was bursting with people, some of the students standing along the back of the wall while others sat in extra chairs that Ambrose had to bring in. Once everyone was inside, Hilda closed the chapel door and nodded at the boy’s mother, signaling that they could begin.</p><p>The service seemed to drag on and on. First, the priest delivered his religious message which was by no means short, and then multiple people took the floor to reminisce on the man’s life. By the time his mother got up to speak, it had been well over an hour and Zelda’s feet were killing her. She shifted uncomfortably on her heels as she stood in between Lilith and Hilda next to the door. She desperately wanted to sneak out and find a place to sit down and light up a smoke, but that would be considered disrespectful. To top it all off the room was becoming hotter by the second, despite the chill outside, and Zelda wished she opened more windows when she had the chance. The young man’s mother was now crying, struggling to wrap up her speech. Her wobbly voice was pulling at Zelda’s heartstrings uncomfortably, once again reminding her of Edward. She tunned it out and let her eyes travel over all the guests. They all looked somber, some silently crying. Zelda wondered once more if any of these townsfolk could be the person upsetting her life. She pushed that thought away. </p><p>The moment the service was over, Zelda escaped to the kitchen under the pretense of collecting the food while the guests went outside where the casket was being placed in the hearse to be taken to the crematorium. </p><p>Once again, Lilith was following shortly behind her. “Everything alright?”</p><p>Zelda snapped. “Can’t I have more than two seconds alone!?” She exclaimed, garnering a few curious glances from the guests that were making their way out of the front door. </p><p>Lilith narrowed her eyes but before she could form a reply, Hilda came walking into the kitchen. “Okay, the hardest part is over. Will the two of you help me carry the food out?”</p><p>Zelda agreed reluctantly and grabbed the first platter she saw out of the fridge and walked towards the room connected to the chapel. Lilith didn’t follow, giving her the space she so desperately needed. Either that or Hilda had cornered her.</p><p>Zelda walked over to the long table against the wall. An urn had already been set up earlier as well as teacups, small plates, and cutlery. She placed the platter on the table and when she turned away, she nearly ran into someone. </p><p>“Oh, my apologies, Ms. Spellman.”</p><p>It was Harvey’s father, Mr. Kinkle. He didn’t sound sorry at all. His hand was holding onto her elbow which he grabbed to steady her as they nearly collided, but his grip was a bit too strong for her liking. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his fingers.</p><p>“Thank you for arranging such a beautiful service.” The smell of his breath made it clear that he’d already delved into his own kind of post-service refreshment.</p><p>“That was all Hilda.” Zelda forced out. </p><p>“Dad!” Harvey’s voice boomed out ahead of him as he entered the room. “Oh, there you are.”</p><p>Mr. Kinkle dropped his hand and Zelda took a step back, grateful to put some distance between them. The rest of the guests were starting to return and Zelda brushed past Hilda and Lilith as they entered with the rest of the platters. </p><p>Zelda went to the kitchen, relieved to see Sabrina and her friends grabbing the remaining food. She leaned against the sink, watching as the last few guests made their way back in search of refreshments. Once the front door closed Zelda decided she would go back to her room. She’d surely done enough and wasn’t in the mood to face any more people. If Hilda needed anything she could just come and get her. </p><p>When she reentered the room with refreshments her sister was nowhere to be seen. The room was buzzing with conversation as the guest stood in little groups while others sat on chairs. She navigated through the crowded area until she spotted Lilith. She was standing off to the side, stirring the cup of tea in her hand while glancing around the room.</p><p>“Do you know where Hilda is?” Zelda asked once she reached her.</p><p>Lilith nodded, still glancing at the guests that were making small talk amongst each other. “Powder room.”</p><p>Zelda almost took a step to leave but hesitated. “Why are you just standing here?”</p><p>“I’m observing.” She finally looked at Zelda as she brought the teacup to her lips to drink. “If I can’t watch you, I can at least make sure no one in here looks particularly suspicious.”</p><p>It made sense, and Zelda was grateful that Lilith could compromise. She also felt an unwelcome pang of guilt over screaming at Lilith before. “You do look like a creep just standing here all alone. I think I’ll stay here for a bit until Hilda comes back.”</p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. </p><p>They stood in silence as Lilith drank her tea while continuing to observe the crowded room. “I don’t like this one bit.” She muttered darkly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Zelda’s heart fluttered. What did Lilith see?</p><p>“Quite a couple of people keep looking in your direction. Now the cause could be a handful of reasons, you're famous for one. And you look striking. But...who knows if any of them are looking at you because of ulterior motifs.”</p><p>Zelda shuddered. It couldn’t be, she decided, but nevertheless she followed Lilith’s gaze around the room. Indeed people did glance over at her from time to time. Not in a rude way, more in a way of curiosity. A couple of faces stood out to her. Harvey’s father as well as Theo’s dad shot her few looks. Then there was principal Hawthorne and another young man she recognized from the grocery store. </p><p>“I’m sure they’re just wondering what an international actress is doing at a local funeral.”</p><p>“Let’s hope so.”</p><p>“Although,” Zelda began slowly. “I did have an interesting interaction with Mr. Kinkle. That one over there, next to the man we met at the supermarket before.” Zelda explained not wanting to point.</p><p>“The one that’s red in the face?” Lilith enquired, immediately looking him up and down.</p><p>“He’s drunk, and that’s all it was I think. He has a slight history with alcohol if I remember correctly.”</p><p>Lilith didn’t seem convinced. “What did he do?”</p><p>Zelda explained their brief interaction. “It couldn’t be him.” She insisted, but simultaneously she knew that it could be. It could be <em>anyone</em>. </p><p>Hilda had returned in the meantime, but Zelda didn’t move from her spot. She stayed where she was, studying the room along with Lilith until the guests started to filter out. </p><p>“Okay, that’s the last of them,” Hilda announced sometime later as she closed the front door behind the final guest and leaned her back against it. “Now for the cleanup.”</p><p>“Surely that can wait a moment, sister.” Zelda strode into the kitchen and fell into her chair. She rubbed her ankle and winched as she hit a particularly tender spot. Lilith walked into the kitchen too and hovered by the kitchen table. Zelda groaned when she spotted the cigarettes that she’d been craving for the better part of the morning. They were laying on one of the kitchen counters which meant she had to get up. Again. </p><p>“Could you?” Zelda pointed at the box of cigarettes.</p><p>Lilith walked over to them without a word and handed them to Zelda. Zelda wasted no time in lighting one up.</p><p>“I guess we can all do with a little rest,” Hilda said as she entered the kitchen. “How about a nice pot of tea?”</p><p>Lilith spoke up. “Not for me, thank you, Hilda. I better get going. I’ll drop around on Monday morning again to oversee the-”</p><p>The rest of her sentence was drowned out as Ambrose’s voice boomed from elsewhere in the house. “Auntie Zee!” He called urgently. “You’re gonna want to come see this.”  </p><p>Zelda heaved a sigh as she placed her still burning cigarette in an ashtray and stood from the table to head into the direction of Ambrose’s voice. Lilith beat her to it, as she headed to the chapel a few strides ahead of her.</p><p>Ambrose stood in the spot that the casket had stood hours ago. It seemed that he was in the midst of collecting the flowers that the family opted not to take home with them. As Zelda and Lilith reached him, he lifted his arm and pointed in the direction of the first row of pews. </p><p>A gift box. </p><p>It was tiny, but the color of the box and it’s matching ribbon was more than enough to identify its origin. Zelda felt the blood drain out of her face and she looked at Lilith whose lips were pressed into a thin line. Lilith nodded and Zelda walked over and picked up the box. It was light and by far the smallest gift she had received. She lifted the lid to reveal a brooch. Under normal circumstances, it could be considered beautiful. Silver and blue stones glistened over the entire surface. Zelda rotated the box before she registered the shape. It was a single flower on a long stem with one leaf.</p><p>Zelda didn’t want to see anymore. As she went to place the lid back on, something caught her eye. A printed out message was pasted on the bottom of the lid.</p><p>
  <em>For you, my Angel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love your house btw</em>
</p><p>Zelda held the box out to Lilith and tried to steady her voice.</p><p>“He was here.”</p><p>Lilith barely glanced at the box and the accompanying note before she thrust it back into Zelda’s hands. Without warning, she hoisted up the skirt of her dress. Zelda was too stunned to look away, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ambrose spin around to face the wall. Lilith swiftly produced her gun and then said:</p><p>“I need to search the house.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah man this is so creepy. I honestly love/hate writing this xD Let me know what you think pretty please and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda followed behind Lilith keeping some distance between them. Lilith glanced over her shoulder with a disapproving glint in her eyes before focussing on the task at hand once more. Lilith had clearly instructed Zelda to stay put in the kitchen with the other two Spellmans and wait for her to sweep the house, but since when had the redhead ever listened. Zelda argued that if she stayed in the kitchen, who was to say that someone wouldn’t sneak up on her there? No, she reckoned she was much safer with Lilith and Lilith couldn’t argue with that. </p><p>They had reached the staircase now, after combing through every room on the ground floor, including the basement. Lilith started to ascend the poorly lit stairs slowly, keeping the barrel of her gun pointed in front of her.</p><p>“Do you really think anyone is in here?” Zelda felt the need to whisper and to her surprise, Lilith kept her voice low as well when she answered. </p><p>“I don’t know.” The hint of guilt couldn’t be missed in Lilith’s whisper. “I barely took my eyes off the guests...I suppose someone had to sneak past to plant the gift, so who knows what else they could've done.”</p><p>They climbed the stairs together in silence, the only sound the creaking of the old wood under their feet. When they reached the first bedroom door, which was closed, Zelda walked forward to open it for Lilith, but Lilith held her arm out, obstructing Zelda.</p><p>“Please, just stay behind me.” She sounded exasperated. It wasn’t the first time she had to remind Zelda to keep behind her. </p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes but complied nonetheless. Methodically, Lilith started to open the doors, making sure to do it slowly and silently. Gun at the ready, she would move in followed by Zelda. They scanned every room on the upstairs floor, checking under beds, behind doors, and inside of closets. Everything seemed to be in order. The only remaining room was Ambrose’s attic. They climbed the steep and narrow set of stairs that led to the door. When they reached it they found the door slightly ajar. Lilith tensed before pushing the door open slowly. She took one step into the room and suddenly an almost demonic scream pierced their ears. Lilith jumped backward, almost colliding with Zelda who protectively placed both her hands on Lilith’s shoulder blades to stop them from toppling over. Zelda felt something fluffy brush against her leg and watched as Salem bolted down the dark stairs.</p><p>“Sabrina’s cat,” Zelda clarified as she released Lilith and brought a hand to her chest. “He must have sneaked in here to play with that ridiculous ball Ambrose has hanging from his ceiling.”</p><p>“I think I stepped on his tail,” Lilith admitted before moving further into the room. </p><p>When Lilith confirmed that the room was clear, Zelda let out a breath of relief. As she made her way downstairs and back into the kitchen where Ambrose and Hilda were waiting anxiously, she felt like it was nearing the evening. Zelda glanced at the clock in the kitchen realizing that it was still only late afternoon, but a cluster of grey clouds had moved in front of the sun causing the day to be overcast and created the illusion that it was much later than it was. The moment Zelda walked into view of her sister and nephew both of them stood from the kitchen table, worry etched onto their faces.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Zelda dismissed them before they could open their mouths to speak. “There’s no one in the house but us.” Zelda sank back into her seat from earlier and relit the cigarette that had died in her absence. She took three deep drags, burning right up against the filter before she tossed it in the ashtray again. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Hilda’s normally tan skin was pale. </p><p>“Yes, sister. Lilith and I checked every room.” </p><p>At the mention of Lilith, Zelda looked towards the staircase, wondering where the other woman had gone to. She was right behind her, but she never entered the kitchen. She saw a glimpse of Lilith through the banister. She was pacing in front of the front door, cellphone pressed up against her ear, and talking in a hushed voice. All of sudden she raised her voice making no attempt to hide her frustration.</p><p>“I know that! No, I don’t care!” </p><p>The three Spellman’s exchanged perplexed looks with one another. </p><p>“How about that tea you promised earlier, Hilda?” Zelda asked flatly and watched as her sister scurried in the direction of the stove “Perhaps it’s a good idea to add something extra into the brew.” Zelda got up from the table once again and made her way over to where Lilith was still pacing.</p><p>“Can’t you just make an exception this one time?” Lilith questioned as Zelda reached the foyer. Lilith halted her pacing with her back turned towards Zelda. “I’m willing to pay extra.”</p><p>A silence settled and Zelda could see Lilith bring up a hand to rub at her temple. When Lilith spoke again her voice was low and dangerous. </p><p>“I swear to God, I will never do business with you again.” Another shorter silence followed and Zelda could make out someone talking on the other end of the phone. “Fantastic, I’ll send you the address.”</p><p>Lilith ended the call without saying goodbye and turned around abruptly, coming face to face with Zelda.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Zelda asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“The security company. I wanted them to come today, there’s no way we can wait until Monday.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“They can only come tomorrow,” Lilith spat. “And even that was a struggle. Apparently having the weekends off is of the utmost importance.”</p><p>They made their way back into the kitchen where Hilda thrust a cup of tea into each of their hands. Lilith took one sip of the spiked drink before placing the cup back on the table.</p><p>“I’m afraid I really must leave now. Rest assured there is no-one else in the house, but please keep the doors locked and don’t go outside unnecessarily.” She shot Zelda a pointed look before continuing, “I will be back here tomorrow morning to oversee that the security company will do exactly what I hired them for.”  </p>
<hr/><p>To nobody’s surprise, not one good night's sleep was had in the mortuary that night. That was clear as the four Spellman’s sat around the kitchen table, sipping on cups of coffee in an attempt to give them some sort of boost. Zelda was already on her second shot of espresso, and fourth cigarette. She felt like a zombie, and she knew she looked like one too. She had tried her best to conceal the dark circles under her eyes, but makeup could only do so much. Zelda was sure she had no more than two hours of sleep in total. It was just impossible for her mind to unwind. Each time she finally managed to doze off something would startle her back to wakefulness. Countless times she thought she heard the stairs creak, but every time she got up to peek out of her bedroom door, she was met with only darkness.</p><p>A high pitched sound broke Zelda out of her thoughts as Sabrina let out a tired yawn which she could barely hide behind her hands.</p><p>“Shall I make us some pancakes?” Hilda piped up. “Something sugary to get us all going?”</p><p>Nobody seemed enthusiastic at the mention of food. “Leave it, Hilda. I for one am not hungry.”</p><p>The doorbell rang, interrupting the comment Hilda was about to make about how unhealthy it was to skip breakfast. Zelda was more than happy to avoid that kind of talk. After confirming through the peephole that it was indeed Lilith, Zelda opened the door. Lilith was back in her normal suit and coat combo, only this time Zelda could swear she had faint dark circles of her own underneath her impossibly blue eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Spellman,” She said. “I’m just letting you know they’re gonna get started on the cameras now, so if you hear any strange noises don’t be alarmed.”</p><p>Indeed, when Zelda looked past Lilith into the front yard, she noticed two white vans parked next to Lilith’s car. A few men were hoisting things out of the side of one of the vans, while another was placing a tall ladder against the wall closest to the porch. She noticed another man walking up the porch steps lugging a toolbox in one hand and a drill in the other. Despite the cold weather, the man had a light sheen of sweat above his brow and on his bald head. He placed his tools down next to the door with a huff and nodded at both of the women before heading back towards the van.</p><p>“He’s going to install the alarm system so just leave the door open for now,” Lilith explained. “I’ll stay close by.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and moved towards the kitchen again. It was deserted now, save for Hilda who was rinsing everyone’s cups from earlier. She moved into the greenhouse as Zelda leaned against the kitchen counter lighting up yet another smoke. It sounded like the bald man had returned. Zelda focussed her attention on the man’s voice and tried to make out what he was saying. </p><p>“Honestly Lilith, why couldn't this wait until Monday morning. I was supposed to be at church right now. Do you have any idea how mad my wife is?”</p><p>Either Lilith didn’t reply or it was too soft for Zelda to hear it.</p><p>“Would waiting one more day really have killed you?”</p><p>“Not me,” Lilith said cryptically. “Now stop talking and get the job done. You’re getting paid extra after all.”</p><p>That was the extent of their conversation. Lilith continued to hover close to the door and Zelda remained in the kitchen, later moving to the table as she continued to smoke. She kept an ear out, curious if Lilith was going to discuss anything else about her situation with this man. Eventually, Hilda drifted towards the front door too, happily chatting to the man and Lilith, even offering to make tea for the man and his crew, which he declined. One of the workers made a quick appearance in the kitchen, much to Zelda’s annoyance, and drilled a hole in the wall to install what Zelda assumed to be a sensor for the alarm. </p><p>An immeasurable amount of time later, after Zelda had read all her newspapers from top to bottom, she heard the sound of car doors opening and closing, and then it was quiet. Lilith strode into the kitchen, iPad in hand. </p><p>“They’re gone,” she announced. “Would you be so kind as to round up the family and meet me at the front door?”</p><p>Zelda did as she was told, summoning the other Spellman’s with a shout of her voice. Gathered at the door Lilith began to take them through the state of the art alarm system, explaining how it worked. She explained where in the house the sensors as well as panic buttons were placed and then finally how to arm the alarm. Sabrina was quick to panic about Salem. Would he have to stay outside when no one was home? Lilith quickly assured them that that wouldn’t be necessary as the sensors were programmed to differentiate between the movement of a pet and that of a human. </p><p>Once that was out of the way, it was time to come up with a code. Hilda immediately suggested someone’s birth year, but Lilith quickly dismissed it. That was too obvious, something the stalker could easily research if he had to. Together they came up with a random six digit code that they had to memorize. Lilith also made it clear that the code had to stay between the five of them, and that they could under no circumstances share it with anyone else. Finally she moved to the tablet in her hand, opening an application. </p><p>“This app lets us see all the cameras placed around the house. You can cycle to each camera to watch the feed in real-time, or you can watch recorded footage as well. Everything will automatically be saved on the cloud.” As Lilith explained, she scrolled through the various options, demonstrating how to reach the desired settings. “There are no blind spots, and I made sure the cameras are high enough so that they can’t be tampered with, but also low enough to see the perps face if he decides to show up again.”</p><p>“Can I install this application on my laptop?” Ambrose asked.</p><p>“Yes, in fact, I suggest you do”. She locked the tablet and passed it to Zelda. “You guys hold on to this for now. Play around with the app and familiarize yourself with the settings and the layout.”</p><p>“Will do, love,” Hilda said. “And thank you again for all this. We really appreciate it.”</p><p>It was much later that night when Zelda finally curled up in the parlor with a tumbler of whiskey and the iPad. She put off looking at the app all afternoon. After Lilith took her leave, Hilda had pressured Zelda to play around with it as Lilith had instructed. Zelda just wasn’t in the mood. To see her childhood house under surveillance made things feel much too real. So instead, she retired to her room under the guise of taking an afternoon nap. She settled on top of the covers, not planning to actually fall asleep. However, the sound of soft rain that had begun to fall and her inescapable tiredness eventually lulled her to sleep. Hilda woke her less than half an hour ago with a bowl of soup. The soup was still standing untouched on her bedside table after Zelda decided that hard liquor would do for the night.</p><p>Now half a glass in, Zelda began to explore the app. It was all very high-tech in her opinion. She switched to and from every camera looking for any sign of movement. She couldn’t see much as the sun had already set, but just the knowledge of the cameras being there made her feel a little more at ease.</p>
<hr/><p>Monday morning brought with it more rain. The soft drizzle from the night before had turned into a much stronger downpour, causing the snow to melt and leaving a sludgy mess in its wake. It was just the type of weather that Zelda detested. Not that it mattered anyway. She didn’t plan on going anywhere, although she did plan on being productive. She had some work emails to answer, leftover from the last project she was working on before she quit acting. The last project she was cast in happened to be a movie. That was almost a year ago and a premiere date had been confirmed some time ago. Zelda had put off confirming that she would attend for weeks now, even though she was contractually obliged to do so. It wasn’t going to be a box office hit, that she knew, but as one of the leading roles, she had to go. At least it would be fun to catch up with the cast members that she hadn’t seen since they filmed. There would be one unsavory person that she didn’t want to see, but she reckoned if she just stayed out of his way she would be fine. </p><p>Zelda had just sat down with her laptop in the small office next to the front door when she noticed Hilda leave the house for the first time. That on its own wouldn’t normally raise suspicion, but today Hilda left with an umbrella and something that looked like a travel mug. She didn’t stay away for more than five minutes before she returned. Zelda thought nothing of it and continued with her day. The second time Hilda left the house was right after lunchtime. Zelda was sitting in front of the fire when she heard the front door open and close. A couple of minutes later it happened again, but Zelda was too comfortable in front of the flames to get up and question Hilda.</p><p>Tuesday brought similar behavior from her sister and the weather. After breakfast, Hilda announced that she needed to check up on her garden. Zelda raised her eyebrows at that. No sane person would check up on outside plants in the middle of a rainstorm, but she let it slide.</p><p>Just like the previous day, after lunch, Hilda made her way back to the front door. This time Zelda noticed Hilda sneak a foil-wrapped sandwich into the pocket of her raincoat.</p><p>“Just where do you think you’re going, sister?”  Zelda demanded as she followed Hilda to the front door.</p><p>“Oh, just for a walk around the garden,” Hilda answered in a falsely cheery voice.</p><p>“It’s raining,” Zelda said flatly as she placed her hand on her hips.</p><p>“Yes, well...I” Hilda sputtered under Zelda’s intense gaze. “Promise you won’t be mad.”</p><p>“What have you-?</p><p>Before Zelda could finish her sentence, Hilda opened the front door. Zelda brushed past her and looked out into the yard. She squinted to see past the rain that was still pouring down until she recognized a car standing on the grass next to the tombstones.</p><p>“What is Lilith doing here?” Zelda hissed at Hilda who looked increasingly guilty by the second.</p><p>“It wasn’t my idea, I promise! Lilith just said she would feel more at ease if she could, you know, physically keep an eye on things.”</p><p>Zelda was fuming. “What was the point of the bloody cameras then!” She demanded slamming the front door closed in the process. </p><p>Hilda flinched. ”She’s just trying to help, Zelda. And besides, she’s not bothering anyone.”</p><p>“Well, she’s bothering me.”</p><p>“Zelda, calm down. Your blood pleasure. You didn’t even notice she was here to begin with.”</p><p>“And to top it all off, you’ve secretly been feeding her.” Zelda continued incredulously as she ignored Hilda’s warning. </p><p>“And what of it? Is it a crime to eat? Or to be kind?”</p><p>Zelda sighed and turned away as Hilda ventured out into the rain.</p>
<hr/><p>The only improvement Wednesday brought with it, was a slight let-up in the rain. The sky was still dark and ground still muddy and dangerously slippery at places, but at least it wasn’t raining. Zelda’s optimism about the day vanished the moment Hilda dropped a foil-wrapped sandwich onto the newspaper she was reading. </p><p>“I need to go into work for a change. Doctor Cee has been very lenient but I can’t stay at home any longer.”</p><p>Zelda said nothing, didn’t even look up at Hilda. She simply pushed the offending wrapped sandwich of her newspaper and tried to find her place again. Hilda pushed it back on to the paper, causing Zelda to look up and glare at her.</p><p>“You are to take that to Lilith around one o’clock.”</p><p>“No,” Zelda said simply.</p><p>“Yes. And a cup of tea. With two sugars and no milk, just the way she likes it. Please?” </p><p>Zelda focussed her attention back on the paper and heard Hilda sigh and mumble something under her breath as she walked towards the front door. The sandwich tormented her for the rest of the day, acting as a not so subtle reminder that Lilith was camping out in her front yard. She hated it. Every time she went into the kitchen for a cup of tea or a snack her eyes would land on the sandwich. Right now was no exception. Zelda was on her way to the fridge in search of some form of lunch when the silver of the tinfoil reflected in the sunlight of the afternoon. Zelda contemplated throwing it in the bin, but the frugal side of her couldn't bear it. Perhaps Sabrina could have it once she came home from school.</p><p>Giving up on any form of food for herself, Zelda stood by the kitchen sink and gazed out of the window overlooking the backyard. Suddenly something caught her eye. Movement. Fear gripped at her heart and her eyes flickered to the panic button in the doorway of the kitchen before looking back outside. A wave of relief washed over her as she recognized the unruly mane of hair. It was just Lilith. She seemed to be walking aimlessly in between the house and the forest, her eyes scanning her surroundings as she went. Soon enough she walked to the other side of the house and Zelda could no longer see her from where she stood. </p><p>She still couldn't understand why Lilith felt the need to be there and patrol the property. The whole reason she had agreed to the cameras in the first place was to eradicate the need for Lilith to be around her 24/7. With a sigh, Zelda went back to the parlor and plopped herself down on the couch. Her eyes flickered to the iPad that was lying on the side table. She picked it up, opened the security camera app, and navigated to the cameras on the front of the house. She selected the live feed option and held the iPad closer to her face, wishing she had her reading glasses at hand. Lilith had circled back to her car now and was in the process of opening the door. Zelda watched her for a minute. She was quite far away, but Zelda could see her settle back into the car before she stretched her back and checked her watch. </p><p>A small pang of guilt was creeping its way through Zelda’s chest. It was foolish, but Zelda couldn’t help but wonder if Lilith was...hungry? Hilda had been taking her food at the same time every day. What if Hilda had gotten her used to it? Not my problem, Zelda thought to herself. Nevertheless, she watched Lilith for a while longer, curious to see if the woman had brought her own food with her. </p><p>A minute turned into two and then into fifteen and before Zelda knew it she had been staring at the tablet for almost thirty minutes. Lilith had yet to move from her spot. Zelda hastily locked the iPad and tossed in the cushion next to her, feeling very much like a stalker herself.</p><p>With a huff, she pushed herself up from the couch, marched into the kitchen, and grabbed the sandwich unceremoniously before she could change her mind. Halfway to the front door, she remembered about the tea. Contemplating leaving it for a split second, but ultimately deciding to just make it, she backtracked into the kitchen, haphazardly brewing some tea and filling the nearby travel cup that Hilda had left out. </p><p>Tea and sandwich firmly gripped in one hand, Zelda slipped her feet into Hilda’s green garden wellies that stood by the door, wiggling her toes at the slight tightness of the boots. Despite the lack of rain, the clouds were dark and the air was still cold. Zelda regretted her choice to forgo a coat immediately. It was too late in any case, she thought as she maneuvered over the muddy and slippery driveway. Through the windshield of the car she noticed Lilith sit up a bit straighter before leaning over the center console to open the passenger door for Zelda as she neared it. There was a slight twinkle in Lilith’s eyes as she regarded Zelda. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Zelda demanded as she stood in the open door. </p><p>“Nice shoes.”</p><p>Zelda glanced down at her feet. The gumboots did look a little funny paired with her long-sleeved blue dress, but she would never admit that. Instead, she tossed the sandwich at Lilith (which she caught infuriatingly easily) before speaking. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Enjoying the view.” Lilith cast her eyes down and started to unwrap her lunch.</p><p>“Not funny,” Zelda snapped. “We had an agreement.”</p><p>“We did. But a lot has changed since then, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Before Zelda could utter a counter-response a cloud above them opened up, bringing with it a burst of rain. Zelda glanced at the distance to the front door, wondering if she should take her chances with the extremely slippery ground before her, or if she should just jump into the car. The raindrops weren’t small and within seconds Zelda could feel a dampness settle on the back of her dress. Deciding that the safety of Lilith’s car was her best bet, she jumped in, closing the door behind her a little breathlessly.</p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow but said nothing about Zelda’s uninvited entrance. Instead, she started to munch on her lunch. Whole wheat bread, Zelda noted, with cheese, tomato, lettuce, onion, and who knows what else. Hilda usually reserved such outlandish sandwiches for people she liked. Somehow that knowledge infuriated Zelda even more. </p><p>“Whether things have changed or not, I would still have liked to be in on the decision. But no, you and Hilda seem to enjoy taking control over my life.”</p><p>“Well, you can’t make rational decisions about it so someone has to!”</p><p>That was enough. Zelda was getting out of the car, rain or no rain. She didn’t need to justify any of her life decisions to this woman. Without a second thought, Zelda thrust the travel mug that she was still holding in Lilith’s direction. Scalding hot tea sloshed out from underneath the lid soiling a large portion of Lilith’s pristine white blouse. </p><p>“Christ!” She exclaimed as the liquid made contact with her skin.</p><p>Zelda watched in horror as Lilith instantly dropped the last few bites of her sandwich as she tried to jerk her body away from the wetness on her shirt.</p><p>“Lilith! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Zelda reached out as if to soothe but pulled back her hands. </p><p>Lilith looked like she had some sort of retort on her lips, but she closed her mouth and let out a little sigh. “It’s fine. I guess I only have myself to blame.”</p><p>Zelda looked out of the window, relieved to see that it was only drizzling now, “Come inside. I can give you a cloth or something to wipe it down with.”</p><p>Lilith longingly eyed the dismantled sandwich that she dropped at her feet before she nodded.</p>
<hr/><p>Five minutes later Lilith was still wiping profusely at the growing patch of tea on her shirt. She had opted to take her blazer off and hung it across a kitchen chair to prevent any further unhappy accidents. It seemed that Zelda’s idea of rubbing at the stain with a wet dishcloth was making it worse. The splash of tea had now doubled in size and had the disturbing color of dishwater. Lilith gave up on the whole affair and tossed the cloth on the table defeatedly. </p><p>“I think it’s stained.”</p><p>Zelda, who had been watching from the side of the kitchen from behind a cloud of smoke, shot Lilith an apologetic smile once she pulled her eyes away from the rest of Lilith’s body. Lilith in a crisp white shirt with a leather shoulder holster strapped over it was oddly distracting, tea stain and all. The gun under Lilith’s arm reminded her of the previous time she had witnessed Lilith removing the gun from underneath her skirt. Zelda shook those thoughts out of her head before answering.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I’ll replace it.”</p><p>Lilith waved her away. “No matter. I have four identical ones in my closet.” </p><p>There was a short silence, filled with nothing but the soft patter of the rain. Lilith looked at Zelda expectantly, almost like she was waiting for something. Zelda cleared her throat. </p><p>“Well, I guess I better get back outside,” Lilith said as she rose from her chair and slipped her blazer back on.</p><p>Zelda nodded and wordlessly led Lilith into the foyer. Zelda was just about to open the door when a soft swooshing sound caught her attention. She glanced down to see a large envelope being pushed underneath the door. ‘Zelda’ was spelled out in magazine clippings, something Zelda was far too familiar with by now. Her head snapped to  Lilith, but the other woman had already advanced. Lilith threw the door open while unholstering her gun from the inside of her blazer.</p><p>The first thing Zelda saw was a hooded figure. It looked like a man wearing a baseball cap and regular jeans and a hoodie. The man was making his way down the porch steps, hands in his pockets. Lilith lifted her gun and pointed it at him.</p><p>“Freeze!” Lilith shouted as she took a step forward. </p><p>The man in question glanced behind him before breaking into a sprint. </p><p>“Shit,” Lilith spat. She holstered her gun and pursued the man, taking the porch steps two at a time before jumping off the last couple of them. Despite Lilith’s impressive speed, she wasn’t gaining much ground on the man. His headstart and long legs were working to his advantage. </p><p>Zelda watched with bated breath from the porch, frozen in anticipation but feeling useless at the same time. She gasped as Lilith slipped on her heeled boots, managing to steady herself in the nick of time. The man was even further away from Lilith now. Lilith sped up and leaped towards the man. She managed to grab hold of the man’s ankles and they tumbled to the ground with a thud. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well, well, if it isn't another cliffhanger. Honestly, learn to expect nothing less from this fic *evil laughter*<br/>Thanks for reading and let me know what you think pretty please! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The metal of the handcuffs clicked into place ominously through the otherwise quiet air. No one had spoken since Lilith wrestled the young man to the ground. The moment they slid to a muddy stop the young man raised his hands in surrender and willingly let himself be guided to the foot of the porch steps. He didn’t even question it when Lilith slipped the cuffs on and shackled him to the railing. </p><p>Zelda watched from the porch, still too stunned to move. She stared at the young boy. He couldn't be older than 16 or 17 with brown hair and a scrawny build. He looked petrified and uncomfortable as he awkwardly hovered between crouching and standing due to the way he was being handcuffed. When Lilith straightened and took a step back the young man flinched. </p><p>“Please, don’t hurt me, ma’am.”</p><p>His voice trembled slightly and Lilith frowned at that. She swiftly took the porch steps two at a time and walked towards the envelope that was still laying in the doorway. Lilith delicately opened the envelope as she came to a standstill next to Zelda and peered inside. Zelda drew a sharp breath as the contents of the envelope were revealed.</p><p>It was her. A handful of photographs of Zelda in various places around the mortuary. One of her standing on the porch smoking while light snow fell around her. The photo was dark, out of focus, and partly obscured by a tree branch. The next couple of snaps were of Zelda opening the front door in her robe to retrieve her newspapers. The final one was a silhouette of Zelda standing in her bedroom window as she reached out to close the curtains before bedtime.</p><p>Lilith shook the envelope upside down and a typed note fell into her palm.  </p><p>
  <em>“I have a camera too you know.”</em>
</p><p>Lilith read aloud before she passed the envelope and photos to Zelda and marched back towards the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“What’s your name?” She demanded as she came to a stop in front of the boy. </p><p>“Melvin?” It sounded more like a question than a fact. </p><p>“The envelope. Is it yours?” Melvin shook his head. “Where did you get it?”</p><p>“A man in town. I just did him a favor I swear! He said he needed someone to deliver something to his friend. He even gave me 10 bucks.”</p><p>“And you don’t know this man?”</p><p>“No, I swear.” Once again, Melvin shook his head vigorously.</p><p>“What did he look like?”</p><p>“I don't know. I didn’t see- he was wearing a hoodie and a-a baseball cap. I couldn’t see his face.”</p><p>Lilith rubbed at her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She glanced up at Zelda, her eyes searching.  Zelda nodded at Lilith. They were both thinking the same thing: Melvin was innocent. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>“I’m gonna uncuff you now,” Lilith warned before she took a step forward. </p><p>Melvin rubbed at his wrists and looked between Zelda and Lilith uncertainly. </p><p>“I’m sorry about tackling you,” Lilith said as she eyed his muddy jeans and hoodie. “But you shouldn’t have run.”</p><p>“You had a gun!” He exclaimed. “Can I go now?”</p><p>“In a sec, give me your contact details.”</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take long for Lilith to get his details in the event they needed to contact him in the future. She didn’t have to say it, but Zelda knew she was leading with the mindset that they would eventually go to the police. Lilith handed the boy her business card too, in case he remembered anything else about the man’s appearance. He accepted the card with shaky hands and then made a literal run for it.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes continued to follow Melvin until he disappeared from the property. Zelda kept her eyes on the items in her hand. She watched tiny droplets of water land on the envelope before they soaked into the paper leaving dark spots in their wake. Suddenly, Lilith was in front of her reaching out to Zelda before dropping her hand. Only then did Zelda realize it had started to rain again. </p><p>“Let’s go inside.”</p><p>Zelda nodded mutely and allowed Lilith to usher her into the house, Lilith’s hand ghosting along Zelda’s lower back. Zelda was still gripping the photos much too tightly by the time she was seated at the breakfast table.</p><p>“He is taking photos of me,” Zelda stated the obvious through a strained voice as she studied the photos. “He is spending time on the property and he-” She took a stuttering breath. How many times has he done it? How many other photos are there? What if he tried to hurt Hilda or Ambrose or Sabrina? </p><p>“Miss Spellman, give me the photos,” Lilith said gently.</p><p>Zelda’s hands came back into focus and she realized she was scrunching the photos in her grip. She threw them aside and lifted a hand to rub at her forehead. </p><p>“There is no more question on whether or not you are being stalked.”</p><p>Zelda released a shaky breath and tried her best to blink back the stinging in her eyes. She kept her head lowered and her hand on her forehead as she composed herself. Lilith was right and she knew it.</p><p>“My professional opinion is that you go to the police.”</p><p>Zelda remained quiet for a moment before lifting her head to regard Lilith. Lilith was standing in front of the kitchen table looking uncomfortable. Only then did Zelda take in the state of Lilith. Her entire suit was caked in mud from top to bottom, the previous tea stain on her crisp white shirt wasn't even visible underneath the wet ground that stained her clothing.</p><p>“We need to get you out of those clothes,” Zelda heard herself say as she got up from her seat.</p><p>Lilith’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Zelda advanced. “What? Oh, this. No, it’s fine.”</p><p>Zelda was having nothing of it. “Follow me please, I can’t have you leaving a trail of mud on our Persian carpets. Hilda will have a stroke.” Zelda grabbed the photos and tossed them on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Lilith had no choice but to follow Zelda out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “Miss Spellman, please it’s not necessary. I’ll be going back to the car soon in any case and we have more important things-”</p><p>“Do you want to catch a cold?”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“Then hush.”</p><p>Zelda led them into her bedroom and immediately strolled over to the cupboard in search of something to give Lilith. Met with dozens of designer dresses, Zelda started to worry. What was she supposed to give her to wear? She didn’t really think it through, too happy for an escape from their conversation. She looked over to where Lilith was standing awkwardly by the door and tried to size her up. </p><p>“Here,” she said as she tossed Lilith a pair of sweatpants and a navy t-shirt.</p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows as she regarded the logo on the t-shirt. “Patriots fan huh?”</p><p>“What a question. Now, the bathroom, as you know, is to the left.”</p><p>Lilith reentered the kitchen minutes later with her soiled clothes awkwardly bunched up in her arms with her holstered gun resting on top. Zelda couldn't help but notice that Lilith seemed so much smaller without her normal attire, and with the lack of boots, she was slightly shorter too.  </p><p>Zelda held her hands out. “Give it here, I’ll put it in the wash.” </p><p>“That’s really not necessary,” Lilith said but she handed the bundle of clothes over nonetheless and placed her gun on the kitchen table.  </p><p>Lilith trailed behind Zelda as she made her way out of the kitchen to the washing machine. “So as I was saying, police.”</p><p>“No.” Zelda pressed the buttons on the machine with much more force than necessary as she selected the “quick” option. Suddenly having Lilith in the house for no reason seemed like a terrible idea.  </p><p>“When are you going to consider that this is the only option? There's only so much I, a woman alone, can do to protect you!” Lilith exclaimed as she matched Zelda’s angry pace back to the kitchen. She sighed and when she spoke again her voice was calmer. “At least let me place more agents from my organization on the property.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this.” Zelda said through gritted teeth. </p><p>“I don't understand your reasoning!”</p><p>Zelda was just about to shun Lilith out of the house, clothes or no clothes, when she came to a halt. Ambrose was standing awkwardly in the kitchen with his phone pressed against his ear. </p><p>“No, it’s auntie Z and Lilith,” Ambrose said into the phone. “Arguing I think.” He was silent for a while as he listened. He held the phone away from his face. “Aunt Hilda wants to know Chinese or Italian?”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Zelda waved him away as she lit a cigarette.</p><p>“Aunt Hilda would like to know what you think.” Ambrose asked after he relayed Zelda’s message into the phone. </p><p>“Me?” Lilith asked flabbergasted.</p><p>“Apparently you’re staying for dinner.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“She’s not.”</p><p>Zelda and Lilith spoke in tandem. </p><p>Ambrose rolled his eyes and started walking out of the kitchen. “Just get some pizza, Auntie.”</p><p>Zelda blew out a puff of smoke and walked up to Lilith. “Enough talking. I’m not going to the police.”</p><p>Lilith shook her head in disbelief. “Fine. I’ll just wait for my clothes and then I’ll be out of your hair.” </p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p>Zelda collected her pack of cigarettes and strolled out of the kitchen hoping that Lilith wouldn't follow. She settled in her favorite armchair in the parlor and spent the next 15 minutes waiting for the washing machine to call out the tune that signaled it was done.  Unfortunately for her, the timing of the machine’s beeping was matched by Hilda and Sabrina entering the mortuary each carrying a little tower of pizzas. </p><p>Ambrose was down the stairs in a flash grabbing the first box he could get his hands on and proceeded to shuffle a slice into his mouth mid-walk. </p><p>“Lilith is not staying for dinner,” Zelda hissed at Hilda as they walked to the kitchen.</p><p>Hilda chose not to respond. She sat the pizzas down on the kitchen table at which Lilith was still sitting and proceeded to open the boxes one by one.</p><p>“I hope you like Margarita. I’ve also got Ham and Pineapple, Feta and Cheese and-”</p><p>Lilith was already scooting her chair backward. “Thank you, Hilda, but I’m afraid I really need to get going. I was actually just waiting on my clothes and I think they're done now.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Sabrina, get some plates and Ambrose go fetch another chair.” Hilda properly looked at Lilith for the first since she entered the kitchen. “Oh yes, Ambrose mentioned something about your clothes. I’ll go check up on them.” Hilda squeezed Lilith's shoulder before disappearing from the kitchen. </p><p>“Just eat and leave,” Zelda grumbled as she took a seat and pulled the nearest open box towards herself. </p><p>Zelda watched as Lilith placed her gun in her lap and accepted a plate from Sabrina before she too dug in. Sabrina and Ambrose fell into easy conversation about their respective days while Zelda and Lilith both ate in silence. Zelda was already halfway through her third slice when Hilda returned. </p><p>“So It seems like there was one stain that just didn't want to come out of your shirt but I worked my magic. They’re in the dryer now, so just another 10 or so minutes.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.”
</p><p>“No problem, love. Now tell me what happened to your clothes.” </p><p>Zelda shot a glare at Lilith which she promptly ignored. “We had a situation.”</p><p>Zelda jumped in before Lilith could start another sentence. “Yes, Lilith slipped and fell. Her suit was a little muddy.”</p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow. “Zelda...Come on, you know that’s not true.”</p><p>Ambrose and Sabrina fell silent as they watched the interaction between the two women.</p><p>“Either you tell the truth or I will.”</p><p>Zelda sighed and tossed her half-eaten pizza slice back on her plate.</p><p>“Tell me what, Zelds?” Hilda enquired.</p><p>Zelda took a deep breath. “We had another package. But it was just an envelope with some silly photos. We happened to see who delivered it and Lilith promptly apprehended him, but it turned out to be a teenager doing a favor for a stranger. So, as you can see, nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“What type of photos, Auntie?” Sabrina inquired. </p><p>Zelda nudged her head to the direction of the kitchen counter and closed her eyes in anticipation of the inevitable reaction that was to follow. Ambrose hopped up to retrieve the envelope.</p><p>“Holy shit.” He passed the pictures around the table.</p><p>“Now, as scary as this is, all of these pictures seem to have been taken before we had the cameras installed. Of course, we can't rule out that he won't do it again, but from what I can tell he’s not using a zoom lens, so it will be difficult to get shots from increased distance.” Lilith said she took in all the panicked faces.</p><p>“Who delivered the package?” Ambrose enquired. “And when?”</p><p>“Just some random boy,” Lilith answered. “I truly believe he had no part in it. He was terrified when I pulled my gun on him.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry I didn't hear anything.” Ambrose sounded defeated. </p><p>“It’s fine, Ambrose,” Zelda said reassuringly. “It wasn't a big deal.”</p><p>Hilda spoke up for the first time since she studied the photos. “Were you even going to tell us if Lilith didn’t bring it up?”</p><p>“Eventually.”</p><p>Hilda muttered something under her breath and stood up from the table.</p><p>“Excuse me, sister?” Zelda’s eyes glistened dangerously as she glared at Hilda.</p><p>“I said,” Hilda began as she squared her shoulders. “That I don't think you would have told us.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed Ambrose and Sabrina exchanged a look. Lilith shifted in her chair.</p><p>“Nothing to say? It’s true Zelda. Just when I think that you have grasped the severity of the situation that you- no we- are all in, you go straight back into denial.”</p><p>Zelda was stunned. “Can we not do this now?”</p><p>“When do you want to do this? When you’re dead in a ditch?”</p><p>“Stop being so dramatic, Hilda.”</p><p>Hilda threw her hands up in the air. “This person means you harm! Can you not see that? Lilith, please tell her!” Hilda’s eyes were desperately imploring the woman as she looked over at her. </p><p>“I have.” Instead of the anger, Zelda had expected from Lilith, her voice came out soft and defeated. “I am going to grab my clothes. Goodnight.”</p><p>Lilith nodded and left the room followed by the two younger Spellmans who both offered to “help” her with the dryer, even though they never spent a day of their lives doing the washing. </p><p>Zelda remained silent and seated at the table until the front door closed and the footsteps on the staircase ceased. Hilda was still behind her with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Zelda, please.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in what you have to say.” Zelda stood and faced Hilda. “You’ve made your point in any case. I’m endangering everyone’s lives. I'm selfish for not wanting to go to the police.”</p><p>“Zelda I -”</p><p>“No, let me finish. Remember why I'm here. Remember why I was forced to give up acting. Now, imagine me going to the police. Imagine they investigate me and the people I’ve been in contact with for the past year or so. Imagine his name comes up.”</p><p>“What happened between you and him wasn't a crime.”  </p><p>“But if it came out it would be a death sentence to my acting career.”</p><p>Hilda’s eyebrows scrunched. “I thought you wanted to quit.”</p><p>“I was <em>told </em>to quit. Or to take an indefinite break, or else. Besides, that’s not the point. I could start over if I wanted to. Move to LA or even go do some stagework in London. But if this gets out, my reputation will be tarnished. Forever.”</p><p>Hilda opened her mouth to speak but Zelda held up a hand. “Please, I’m...Just trust that I'm making the right decision. For all of us.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little short I know! Next chapter will have some excitement and words xD Thanks for reading! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been 84 years... Okay, it's actually been five months since I've last updated this 😅 time flies! Fear not, I still plan on finishing it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following their argument Hilda refrained from mentioning the situation again, and much to Zelda’s surprise, her sister was keeping her distance. It was a strange, and at first, not entirely unwelcome change. Hilda was a notorious meddler, but it seemed that their heated exchange had finally made her see the light.</p>
<p>The light being that there were bigger things at play. Zelda had her secrets. A sensitive past (that wasn’t quite as far in the past as she’d like) that needed to <em>stay </em>secret.</p>
<p>Zelda had assumed that her sister wasn't aware of what these secrets were. Upon her unexpected sabbatical, Zelda didn’t go into detail about why. Saying that she needed to take a break wasn't exactly a lie. She just tried to skim over the fact that it was indefinite, and the fact that the decision to return home to Greendale came days after she finished the ADR for her last film. She had made sound premeditated, pretending that she’d been toying with the idea of coming home for months.</p>
<p>But Zelda had a feeling that Hilda knew, at least to some extent. And then she went and blew her mouth during their argument. The frustration with her situation, the constant pressure of being told what she ought to do, and the fear of things escalating to a point where it could cause harm to herself or her family...the frustration of knowing that if it wasn’t for <em>him, </em>she <em>would </em>have gone to the police. It became too much and before she knew it she was confessing to Hilda that her hand had been forced. Forced to drop her career in New York almost overnight. </p>
<p>Hilda could and likely always would be able to see through Zelda and her words during their argument only confirmed it, <em>“What happened between you and him wasn’t a crime…” </em> but there was still one crucial part of the narrative that she wasn’t privy to. That was a relief, and Zelda was grateful that she wasn’t bombarded with questions or clever conversations that would try to worm the information out of her. Hilda could never know the full truth. No one could. That was the agreement.</p>
<p>Zelda could, however, no longer pretend that either of her two situations didn’t exist. With her free time and the much too quiet house, her brain began working overtime. What were her options with the stalker? Realistically. Going to the police was risky, the fear that police involvement would trace back to her other problem was in the forefront of her mind. Another option was to simply thwart the stalker herself. With their newly installed surveillance, it would just be a matter of time before his or her identity would be caught on camera. All she had to do was bide her time. Perhaps the stalker would just get bored with their little game altogether, but Zelda knew that was unlikely. Then there was the possibility that‒if left too long‒things could turn violent.  She shuddered to even entertain the possibility, but after many hours of researching stalker tendencies, she knew she had to be prepared for the worse. She also knew that she’d have to sit down and consult with Lilith, sooner rather than later. </p>
<p>Since tackling the young man to the ground Lilith had established a routine― one that Zelda may or may not have learned by heart. Involuntarily, of course. </p>
<p>The woman would arrive before the crack of dawn at an hour unknown to Zelda. By the time Zelda awoke from a restless sleep and checked the live feed on the tablet (that she kept on her bedside table), Lilith was already there. Her polished black car already in its usual spot next to the tombstones. She stayed in it until after Hilda and Sabrina left for town, and then she’d patrol. Her route was never the same. Sometimes she took the house from the left, sometimes the right. Sometimes she’d just stand behind the house with her back towards it. Once, upon rising from the breakfast table for another cup of coffee, Zelda noticed Lilith venturing towards the woods. She stopped a couple of feet before the trees and waited. It almost seemed as if she was listening out for something. After her morning patrol, she’d retreat to her car only to leave it before lunchtime when she’d patrol again. </p>
<p>Zelda and Lilith would interact exactly once a day. Zelda was still in charge of feeding the woman, at Hilda’s behest. “<em>It’s the least we can do, Zelds!</em>” The pre-made sandwich and freshly brewed tea became part of the routine, and she was expected to deliver it at exactly one o’clock. With the weather clearing up, Lilith had taken to receiving these items on the porch where she’d settle onto the wooden bench, her back rigid and her eyes moving over the property as she chewed. </p>
<p>At first, Zelda would just hand the items over and head back into the warmth and safety of the house. However, by the end of the week, her mind was frayed from all the overthinking, and cabin fever started to creep in. Hilda wasn’t her normal chatty self, Ambrose was confined to his attic, and Sabrina was barely ever home. </p>
<p>Desperate for some fresh air at the very minimum, Zelda found herself hesitating one afternoon after Lilith accepted her foil-wrapped lunch with a soft thank you. Instead of retreating inside, Zelda walked to the railing of the porch, and with her back turned to Lilith, she lit up a cigarette. She smoked, Lilith ate, and that was that. </p>
<p>The action became yet another addition to Lilith’s schedule. Zelda would bring out her lunch and then spend five minutes outside as she polluted her lungs. Lilith would comment on the weather, and Zelda would agree or disagree with whatever statement she made. That was the extent of the conversation that Zelda deemed acceptable. Besides, Lilith usually had her mouth full with whatever ridiculous sandwich Hilda had whipped up on that particular day.</p>
<p>Lilith would spend the rest of the day in the car, patrolling sporadically until Hilda and Sabrina were both home for the evening. On one occasion Zelda could swear she heard Lilith in the house, and when she peered down the stairs to investigate, the woman was helping Hilda carry bags of groceries into the kitchen. Then just before dinner Lilith would knock (always knock‒she’d never ring the bell) and announce that she’d do one more sweep of the property before leaving, and that they should call immediately should anything arise. It was like clockwork, not that Zelda needed a clock to know it would be Lilith behind the front door every time she opened it, because to her utter despair, she had begun to recognize Lilith’s knocks. Three short and confident raps which sounded as if Lilith pulled her knuckles away before they could make popper contact with the timbre. The signature sound served only to irritate Zelda. It definitely did not reassure her. Not in the least.</p>
<p>Hilda would call Lilith into the kitchen, thank her, and without fail invite her to stay for dinner. Lilith always declined. A slight shake of her head and a firm no thank you, and then she was gone.</p>
<p>It was more than a week after Zelda received the photos that she and Lilith exchanged more than two sentences at a time. Zelda was running late on her lunch duties. In the midst of a very frustrating email thread with her agent Gryla, where she was trying and failing to worm herself out of the premier she’d have to attend in mere weeks, Zelda had lost track of time. She didn’t want to go. He’d be there. Turned out she was indeed contractually obliged to show up on opening night, and there was nothing she or her agent could do about it. It was frustrating, but if Gryla said nothing could be done, then <em>nothing </em>could be done. </p>
<p>Just before Zelda could slam her laptop shut, she noticed the time in the corner. It was past one. She bolted out of the parlor and into the kitchen where she rushed to fill the kettle. Halfway through brewing the tea, she paused. Why exactly was she in a rush? Surely Lilith wouldn’t fall down dead if Zelda was 15 minutes late with her sustenance? And what of it if she did? Surely, it must be the idea of Hilda scolding her for not feeding her new pet on time that had her all worked up. Or her body was craving the kick of nicotine that it had been receiving at the same time for the last couple of days. Yes, that had to be it.  </p>
<p>Still, she rushed to the front door and let out the tiniest of shrieks as she swung it open. Lilith was on the other side, one hand poised to knock, the other slipped into the pocket of her pants. </p>
<p>“Satan in Hell!” Zelda exclaimed, nearly dropping the tea and sandwich. “Why do you feel the need to lurk about like that!?”</p>
<p>Lilith narrowed her eyes at the strange choice of blasphemy. “I am not lurking, Miss Spellman. I simply came to―” she cut herself off and Zelda raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“To what exactly?”</p>
<p>“To make sure that everything was okay. It’s just that is almost twenty past one, and you’ve been very punctual this last week. I just wanted to―”</p>
<p>“You wanted your food? Here.” Zelda pushed the lunch into Lilith’s hands.</p>
<p>Lilith parted her lips as if to say something. Instead, she let out a sigh and her usual soft thank you.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke or moved for a beat, which was strange as Lilith usually wasted no time in peeling back the foil to see what was on the menu. Zelda glanced over Lilith’s shoulder. She really could use a smoke, but she had no real reason to go outside now. She’d already given Lilith her lunch.</p>
<p>“Do you want to join me outside?” Lilith asked as if picking up on Zelda’s thoughts. “The wind is a little icy today but the sun’s out.”</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes. “Well, how can I resist the keen observations of our local meteorologist?”</p>
<p>With the first glorious inhale of vapor, Zelda felt much better. Less rushed. Calmer. Perhaps she was stuck behind her laptop for longer than she realized. She watched as the grey smoke braved the air before being swept away with the slight breeze that Lilith had mentioned. With a sigh, she rubbed at her neck, feeling the tension and tiredness that radiated from under her skin. </p>
<p>“You know, this bench is big enough for two. In case you wanted to sit down.” </p>
<p>Zelda turned and cocked her head to the side, her elbow coming to rest near her hip as she took a measured drag of her cigarette.</p>
<p>“I’m smoking,” she stated the obvious, “and you’re eating.”</p>
<p>“You can always sit once I’m done eating.” Lilith took a large bite of her sandwich as if to speed the process along.</p>
<p>Zelda finished her cigarette at the same time Lilith finished her sandwich. She crushed the cigarette out in a potted plant, relishing the fact that it would displease Hilda, and, against her better judgment, sank down on the bench next to Lilith. There was a silence as Lilith unscrewed the lid of her thermos, blowing on the hot liquid. Zelda felt uncomfortable as she watched the steam rise out of the thermos, and she immediately ached for another cigarette.</p>
<p>“So, no other unsolicited weather comments today?”</p>
<p>Lilith swallowed a mouthful of tea before grinning. “They predict a light shower for later this evening.”</p>
<p>Zelda scoffed and lit up another cigarette. </p>
<p>“Hey, I can’t help that the radio stations play the weather segment every single hour. The brain is but a sponge.”</p>
<p>“You never told me why you’ve taken to camping out in my lawn. We have cameras now. And an alarm system.”
</p>
<p>“I’m just doing my job,” Lilith replied after a beat. “I feel more comfortable knowing that I’m here should anything happen.”</p>
<p>A tiny part of Zelda was touched. It wasn’t every day that someone other than Hilda looked out for her wellbeing. But then again, it was as Lilith said: She was just doing her job. It had nothing to do with Zelda and everything to do with fulfilling a service. As Zelda inhaled her way through her second cigarette, she contemplated asking Lilith’s advice. She had been very vocal about analyzing the gifts the first time they met. With her insight, perhaps they could make a list of possible suspects. </p>
<p>Before Zelda could decide how to broach the subject, the shrill ringing of the telephone sounded from inside and she hastily excused herself. Just as her hand was on the receiver, the ringing stopped. Zelda stood by the phone and waited for it to ring again, thinking it could be business for the mortuary. It didn’t. </p>
<p>The rest of the day came and went. With the knowledge that she’d have to attend her premiere, Zelda started a handful of new email threads. For starters, she needed a dress. She hoped to get in contact with the same group of girls that did her hair and makeup for a previous event. Now that she didn’t own her lavish New York apartment anymore, she’d need accommodation too, but Gryla would sort that out. </p>
<p>With a sigh, she realized that she’d have to inform Lilith of her little work trip. Odds were that it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation, but it was out of her control. Lilith and Hilda could team up on her all they wanted and the latter could guilt-trip Zelda about safety until she was blue, but she had no say in the matter. She was under contract. </p>
<p>Her laptop pinged and Zelda tabbed back to her inbox. One new unread message. It wasn’t a business email, and the handle wasn’t one that she recognized. She hovered her cursor over the mail, intrigued and a little hesitant. Her mind wandered back to the viruses Ambrose once warned her could be contained in spam emails, but despite that, she clicked on it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was happy to hear you confirmed your attendance. I’m looking forward to seeing you walk the red carpet one last time. Just be mindful of our agreement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See you soon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FB</em>
</p>
<p>Disgusted and with a pounding heart, Zelda deleted the email. There was no doubt as to who sent it. She stared at her laptop screen for a long time, disbelief and fear clouding all other emotions. She never expected him to make contact. He never explicitly said he wouldn’t. Did he want something? Would he try to corner her at the premiere? Eventually, Zelda’s heart rate settled, and the sudden urge to know what he was doing and to see him overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath, opened a new tab, and typed his name in the search bar. Naturally, Wikipedia was the first result.</p>
<p>
  <em>Faustus Blackwood is a British screenwriter, producer, and film director. He is primarily known for‒</em>
</p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes were drawn away from the words and towards the edge of the screen. There he was, with his curly dark hair slicked back into a more manageable style. The photo was from the torso up and he was wearing a crisp navy suit and his boyish smile. Zelda recognized the suit. She had accompanied him to the premiere of one of his films after Constance fell ill. She played her part well, allowing him to hold on to her waist, all the while smiling dutifully at the cameras. </p>
<p>Weeks after, she received an invitation to tea from Constance. The woman admitted she’d suffered another miscarriage and Zelda tearily consoled her as best she could, her heart aching for more reasons than one. Once Constance’s tears dried, she called Zelda a ‘godsend’ for supporting her and her husband, and thanked her for being such a good friend and accompanying him to the premiere in her absence. </p>
<p>Guilt rose in Zelda as she pushed the memories away. She exited her browser and cleared her most recent search history, wishing she could do the same to her mind. </p><hr/>
<p>“Thank you.” Lilith’s reply was soft, as it always was as she accepted her lunch, but this time it was laced with a hint of surprise.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so astonished. We’re out of tinfoil.”</p>
<p>Lilith’s usual sandwich was on a plate today, but not because they were out of foil. Zelda wasn’t exactly sure why, but she unwrapped the sandwich that Hilda left in the fridge and placed it on a small off-white ceramic plate that used to belong to their mother.</p>
<p>Lilith inspected the ring of lilac flowers that were painted along the edge of the plate. “I feel special.”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>Zelda settled down on the bench again, but this time waited until Lilith had consumed her sandwich before she lit up her cigarette.</p><hr/>
<p>“Still no tinfoil?” </p>
<p>“Shut up and eat, Lilith.”</p>
<p>Zelda had inexplicably done it again. It was stupid, and she knew that she was just adding an unnecessary dish to the already gigantic pile that Hilda washed every night, but Zelda couldn’t help herself. Lilith’s BLT was once again plated, and this time the small plate was adorned with a ring of dark green acorns. At least this way her mother’s antiques saw the light of day, Zelda argued when she questioned her own actions. </p>
<p>“I could have sworn I spotted tinfoil in the grocery bags I helped your sister carry yesterday.”</p>
<p>Zelda's only response was to sink down onto the bench and light up her cigarette, not caring that Lilith wasn’t done eating. Lilith told her the weather forecast for the evening, and Zelda hummed. The silence that settled between them wasn’t awkward anymore. It was an unspoken rule, this quiet, and Zelda appreciated it. It wasn’t often that she had the opportunity to be in someone's presence, but still had the luxury of silence. Today the lettuce in Lilith’s sandwich crunched as she chewed and Zelda looked over to her. She was gazing at the grounds but glanced at Zelda and smiled rather sheepishly with her cheeks puffed with food. It shouldn't have been endearing, but yet it was.</p>
<p>When Zelda smoked her quota of two cigarettes, she stood and collected Lilith’s now empty plate and thermos.</p>
<p>“Before you go,” Lilith said, standing as well, “I have something of yours.”</p>
<p>Zelda watched perplexed as Lilith went to unlock the passenger side of her car and bent down to retrieve something. She returned cradling a neatly folded heap of material.</p>
<p>“Your clothing from last week.” She held out her hand and Zelda recognized the Patriots sweater that she lent the woman. “Long overdue, I know, but I only do washing once a week.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Thank you. I’d begun to wonder if you’d stolen them.” In all honesty, Zelda had completely forgotten about the borrowed clothes.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I considered it, but I think they’d look better on you,” Lilith replied nonchalantly as she passed the items over.</p>
<p>Zelda had no reply to that. She raised an eyebrow, hoping the slight heat of her cheeks wouldn't be visible. </p>
<p>It was later that evening when Zelda faced the clothing again. She had placed them on her bed after coming in from outside and forgot about it as she went on with the rest of her day. But now, after a shower and desperate for a good night's sleep, she noticed the garments again. She hesitated. Should she wash them again? Or just place them back in the cupboard? Lending out clothing to acquaintances wasn’t something she made a habit of, but Lilith seemed clean enough. Hesitantly, Zelda brought the t-shirt to her face and sniffed. The overwhelming fresh floral smell of fabric conditioner was the first thing she noticed. And then...something else. It was barely there, but Zelda recognized the citrus and woody combination instantly. It was the same scent that she’d smell on Lilith’s lunch break. Only sometimes, if the wind was right, she’d catch a whiff of it. Whether it was her shampoo or her perfume, Zelda didn't know. </p>
<p>All she knew is it was much too nice. And therefore the clothes definitely need to be rewashed. </p><hr/>
<p>“Aunties! I’ve got some great news!” Sabrina came skidding into the kitchen one evening, throwing her red satchel bag down on the table. “I’m gonna play Juliet!”</p>
<p>“Ah, lamb, that wonderful news!” Hilda abandoned the stove to sweep Sabrina up in a hug.</p>
<p>“I know!” The girl was grinning ear to ear, her cheeks flushed with excitement.</p>
<p>“And is our young friend Harvey still playing Romeo?” Ambrose asked as he strolled into the kitchen, book in one hand, the other trying to steal a scrap of food from the stove.</p>
<p>Sabrina’s cheeks pinked further as she nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“I thought Dorcas was playing Juliet?” Zelda liked to pretend that Sabrina’s school life didn’t bother her, but she did listen from time to time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but she has the measles! Isn’t that just great? I thought I was doomed to be the understudy.” Sabrina plopped down on the chair opposite her aunt and stared dreamily into the distance. “I have so many lines to learn, but thankfully most of my scenes are with Harvey.”</p>
<p>“I’d hope we raised you better than that, Sabrina. Celebrating a classmate's or worse, a cast member’s misfortune is not something to be proud of.”</p>
<p>“I know, Aunt Zee. But it’s not like I made her sick. Besides, I really wanted this. You can’t tell me that you’ve never been desperate for a role.”</p>
<p>Her niece’s words triggered an unwelcome memory in Zelda’s mind. A dark room. A locked door. A voice whispered in her ear. “Tell me, Zelda, how desperate are you really?”</p>
<p>The tap-tap-tap of knuckles on wood broke the moment, and for the first time, Zelda was truly relieved that Lilith was knocking at their front door. She left the rest of the Spellman to gush over Sabrina’s upcoming performance and rushed to let Lilith in. </p>
<p>“I’m heading out for the evening. I’ll circle the house once more. Please, do not hesitate to call if anything out of the ordinary catches your attention.” Lilith’s parting words were well-rehearsed by now but still rung sincere. </p>
<p>“Won’t you please stay for dinner tonight, love? It’s shepherd’s pie, one of Zelda’s favorites.”</p>
<p>The home phone rang just before Lilith could reply, and Hilda shuffled off to answer it.</p>
<p>“You can leave,” Zelda said softly as she took her seat at the table again. “I’ll tell Hilda you said no, even though she knows the answer.”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded and then whipped her head towards the sound of Hilda placing the phone back onto the hook rather violently, muttering something about prank calls. </p>
<p>“So, dinner?” she repeated hopefully.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I must be going. But thank you.”</p>
<p>“Oh! One second! I just remembered that I’ve got the tickets for the play.” Sabrina ruffled through her satchel, producing a small stack of red laminated tickets. “One for you,” she said as she handed one to Hilda before turning back to the table, “and you, and you. And last but not least, cousin‒ you.” Sabrina beamed once all four tickets were handed out. “Pretty good seats too! Close to the front.”</p>
<p>Lilith’s brow furrowed as she inspected the ticket.</p>
<p>“It’s Baxter High's annual Valentine’s play,” Sabrina explained. “We're doing Romeo and Juliet this year. I’m playing Juliet! Anyway, I got you a ticket ‘cause I assume you’d have to escort Auntie Zee.”</p>
<p>Lilith nodded and reached inside her blazer. “How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about it. Mrs. Meeks gave me two tickets for free when I told her Aunt Zelda was coming. International actress and all.”</p>
<p>“Sabrina, it’s not the weekend of Valentine's day right?” At the mention of her profession, Zelda turned the ticket around, trying to locate the date.</p>
<p>“No, it’s the evening of Valentine’s day. So, next week Tuesday.”</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” Lilith questioned after a beat.  </p>
<p>Zelda purposefully avoided looking in Lilith’s direction as she answered. “I need to be in New York that weekend.”</p>
<p>“You what?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading 🖤 Also, here's my <a href="https://saturn-silk.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you wanna talk to me there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to update this earlier but I've been struggling to write. Could be writer's block. Could be depression. Either way, it's here! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like this.”</p><p>Lilith’s low voice broke the silence as she placed her empty thermos on the floor. She had long since finished her lunch and Zelda had swiftly brought her two cigarettes to their end, but neither of them had made any move to leave their seat on the porch. </p><p>Zelda suppressed a sigh at Lilith’s words and crossed her legs. “If you’re going to go off about the premiere again, you can save it. I thought we had an understanding.”</p><p>Upon dropping the information at dinner three nights before, Zelda was met with a chorus of shock and disapproval. Hilda was most vocal about her disagreement as she abandoned the dinner on the stove and practically prohibited Zelda from leaving town. Sabrina wasn’t far behind her aunt and placed her hands on her hips in typical dramatic-Sabrina style.</p><p>“There’s no way you’re going, Auntie Zee! What if something happens to you there?”</p><p>Zelda had of course expected such a response and had her argument formulated. When she mentioned she was bound by contract to attend, Hilda faltered, recognizing that there was no way around it. Still, she was annoyed, demanding to know why Zelda had waited so long to inform them of her obligations. Lilith was suspiciously silent, something that Sabrina noticed immediately.</p><p>“Lilith! Back us up! She can’t go up there. Won’t it be safer for her to stay here where we― you can protect her?” Despite her blunt statement, worry crept into the girl's voice as her eyes flickered from Lilith to Zelda.</p><p>Lilith was silent for a moment and let out a soft sigh before she addressed Zelda. “I agree. You can’t go. Not alone at least… I'll have to escort you.” </p><p>The idea seemed to pain Lilith as much as it pained Zelda, and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Zelda was rendered frozen until she realized Lilith was deadly serious. She hadn’t exactly considered that Lilith would want to go to New York. Sure, she’d take her to the airport, probably give her speech about safety or something, but nothing more. </p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you traveling, but I know that this is your job,” Lilith continued. “As I understand it, these things allow for a plus one, so I don’t believe it would be a problem.”</p><p><em>A plus one… </em>“You want to be my date?” Zelda asked incredulously. </p><p>Her brain struggled to process the words. The idea of Lilith coming anywhere close to the red carpet or god forbid being roped into a photograph by one or another scruffy journalist sent an uneasy feeling to the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“I don’t imagine you would like your peers to know you have a bodyguard. It would raise all sorts of questions and arouse unnecessary suspicion that might lead back to the fact that you feel unsafe in your hometown.”</p><p>Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. Lilith was right. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a stalker, least of all Faustus. Having Lilith hover in a bodyguard fashion while Zelda posed for photos or stopped for interviews would attract all the wrong attention.</p><p>“Fine. I need to inform Gryla immediately.” She exited the kitchen under the guise of emailing the woman, successfully ending the conversation and praying that she wouldn't have to think about having Lilith at her side until the moment they actually had to do it. </p><p>“No, not that,” Lilith spoke again, pulling Zelda out of her thoughts. “I mean, I’m still not pleased about that, but I was referring to the quiet.”</p><p>“The quiet?”</p><p>“It’s too quiet. No gifts, no interactions. I don’t like it.”</p><p>“That’s good, isn't it? It means the cameras are working. It’s keeping him away.”</p><p>There had been no sign of the stalker in almost two weeks. The pictures that had been delivered before were now tightly locked away in the office safe along with the rest of the gifts, but the idea that she was photographed in her own home still weighed heavily on Zelda's subconscious. The only thing that acted as a balm to soothe her racing mind at night was the knowledge that cameras surrounded the house. And as much as Zelda loathed to admit it, Lilith’s increased presence soothed her too.</p><p>“Yes, but for how long?” Lilith asked quietly. “He’s clever. For all we know, he’s just biding his time.”</p><p>A shiver went through Zelda. The thought had crossed her mind. “I don’t want to think of it like that.”</p><p>“I know you don’t, but I have to.”</p><p>Lilith sounded exhausted, and for the first time, Zelda wondered if she was. She had to be. She was spending at least 12 hours a day working, either sitting in her car or patrolling the property. It might not be physically demanding, but it had to be taking a toll on her. Zelda snuck a glance at Lilith. If she was tired, she was hiding it well. Not a hair was out of place, her suit as spotless as the day of the interview. Her lipstick was slightly faded after her lunch, but Zelda knew that she’d touch it up as soon as she retired back to the car. </p><p>Still, Zelda felt a pang of unexplainable guilt well up in her, one that compelled her to say something. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The words tumbled from her lips.  </p><p>“For?”</p><p>Zelda shrugged as she looked away from Lilith’s raised eyebrow. “I suppose I’m not entirely sure. I’m sorry you signed up for a two-week job that has turned into long hours and quite a bit more drama than I think we both expected. It’s all but confirmed that this person is a nut job. Then again, you tried to warn me.”</p><p>“I― ”</p><p>“And to top it all off, the person you’ve been assigned to protect isn’t the most agreeable. First, I try to thwart you in every way, and now I’ve roped you into my fake date.”</p><p>“Zelda, you haven’t― ”</p><p>Zelda laughed humorlessly before continuing, cutting Lilith off once again.</p><p>“I guess I can give you a raise? I probably should have done it long ago― ”</p><p>“Zelda!”</p><p>Zelda jumped as Lilith’s loud voice cut her off, her back going ramrod straight as she dropped her lighter to the ground in surprise. </p><p>The corners of Lilith’s mouth turned down and she frowned at Zelda’s reaction. She reached out to place a tentative hand on Zelda’s knee.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m not overworked and I don’t need a raise.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zelda repeated as she closed her eyes and focussed on the warmth of Lilith’s hand on her knee.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I should head back inside.” Zelda stood quickly, causing Lilith’s hand to slip limply from her knee. She bent to collect her lighter from the floor before rushing towards the door. </p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina’s entire life seemed to revolve around the play that was in less than a week. She’d leave for school 40 minutes earlier to rehearse in an empty classroom, and in the afternoon Harvey would bring her home in his truck so that they could run lines in the parlor. It was nice to see Sabrina passionate about something, but at the same time, Zelda felt as if she would be sick when she heard ‘O Romeo, O Romeo’ for what felt like the hundredth time. As much as she tried to focus on something else, like the email she received from Gryla regarding her updated travel plans now that Lilith was involved, or something as simple as reading her newspaper, she found that she couldn't block out the sounds of her niece and Harvey from the other room for longer than a couple of seconds.</p><p>And this was only day three of what promised to be an entire week full of rehearsals. </p><p>There was a minute of blessed silence that afternoon as Zelda idly flicked through the morning’s paper. Sabrina trotted into the kitchen, all smiles and shimmering eyes. </p><p>“How’s it sounding, Auntie?”</p><p>“Not too terrible.”</p><p>“Harvey’s just wonderful, isn’t he?”</p><p>“I suppose.” </p><p>In all honesty, he wasn’t. How the Kinkle boy landed the role was beyond Zelda. It was clear that he didn’t fully understand all the lines, and that carried into the way he delivered them. But... Zelda wasn’t going to be the one to break her niece’s heart. </p><p>Sabrina grinned as she turned to the fridge to grab a box of juice. “Perfect. We’re gonna do the scene where they die next!”</p><p>“Charming.”</p><p>Zelda watched over her newspaper as her niece poured two glasses of juice.</p><p>“I think I might go outside for a bit,” she said as she folded her newspaper and tucked it under her arm. “I want to be surprised when I see the ending.”</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Everybody knows how it ends.”</p><p>“Still. I’ll be on the porch if you need me.”</p><p>“Oh, Auntie Zee?” Sabrina called just before Zelda reached the foyer. “If you see Lilith, tell her to stop glaring at Harvey. She’s making him nervous.”</p><p>When Zelda opened the front door, Lilith was leaning against the hood of her car, her dark shades on to shield her eyes from the late afternoon sun. Zelda refused to acknowledge the woman and hoped she’d stay where she was. She was still embarrassed about her strange behavior at lunch. </p><p>She had no reason to apologize to Lilith for simply doing what she was hired for. She had no reason to ramble, and she certainly had no reason to run away. She still had no idea where the sudden guilt came from― it was gone as quick as it came.</p><p>Zelda perched herself on the bench and unfolded her newspaper, decidedly avoiding looking in Lilith’s direction and praying that she would accept that Zelda wanted to be left alone. </p><p>Of course, she had no such luck. She could hear Lilith’s boots crunch over the gravel before she was even three sentences into the article she was reading. The worn wood creaked under Lilith’s weight as she climbed the stairs and slowly crossed the porch. Instead of taking a seat next to Zelda, Lilith came to a stop a few feet away and leaned against the railing. She kept her back towards Zelda and remained silent at first. Zelda managed to progress a further six sentences into the article before Lilith cleared her throat.</p><p>“Just by the way. I don't need― or want a raise.”</p><p>There was not one trace of humor or unkindness in Lilith’s voice. The seriousness of her statement gave Zelda pause and she lifted her eyes off the newspaper. Lilith still wasn’t looking at her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lilith repeated. </p><p>She knew the statement was meant to close the book on that subject, but somehow Zelda found herself growing curious. After a brief silence, she posed her question as nonchalantly as she could.</p><p>“Being a bodyguard is a lucrative business then? Is that why you don’t want a raise?”</p><p>Lilith turned around, her back now resting against the railing, her arms spread out to the side with her hands resting on the wood. She raised an eyebrow. “If you own the business, sure.”</p><p>Zelda was silent for a moment, and then the penny dropped.</p><p>“<em>You</em> own the business?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lilith smirked. “Something tells me you didn’t expect that.”</p><p>“No,” Zelda admitted as she lowered her newspaper, completely abandoning the article. “How did that happen?”</p><p>Lilith’s expression turned unreadable for the briefest of moments before her lips turned up once more and she let out a low chuckle. </p><p>“Now <em>that </em>is a long story.”</p><p>It was Zelda’s turn to quirk an eyebrow, but she didn’t push, accepting that Lilith’s vague answer probably meant she didn’t want to elaborate. </p><p>“I’ve owned the company for almost twenty years,” Lilith admitted as she stared at a spot just above Zelda’s shoulder. “Since the age of 35.”</p><p>“Was that always your dream? To own a bodyguard company?”</p><p>“Security company,” Lilith corrected easily, “and no. Believe it or not, I wanted to be a teacher― or rather I was a teacher for a couple of years.”</p><p>Lilith was smirking again, but Zelda could tell that it was forced. </p><p>“Really? And that didn’t work out?”</p><p>“It did, actually. At first, at least. I was a kindergarten teacher.” Lilith smiled fondly. “I loved it. And then I decided to quit. In truth, the decision was made for me.”</p><p>Zelda frowned at that. Lilith’s words sounded faintly like the same words she uttered when she confided in Hilda only weeks ago. Having her own words echo back at her made Zelda shift uncomfortably in her seat. </p><p>“My fiancé at the time was an up-and-coming tennis player. He was good, irritatingly so, destined for the Olympics his coach used to say. Anyway, we talked about our future and came to the mutual decision that I could quit. I know now that it wasn’t a mutual decision― it was manipulation. His argument made sense at the time: Financially there was no need for me to work, and in my spare time I would be free to accompany him to tournaments and play the doting fiancée cheering on from the sidelines.”</p><p>Lilith’s tone was still light, but the unreadable expression from before passed over her features again. </p><p>“It was always the sidelines, though. I grew restless, and he grew more and more obsessed with beating his opponents. He became cruel, breaking rackets when the game didn’t end in his favor. Somehow he’d blame me. I’d distracted him, didn’t believe in him, didn’t give him enough space to train. And then something... happened. Something that could have been detrimental to his Olympic aspirations. Let’s just say my silence was worth a hefty settlement, which left me with the cash to start up the business.”</p><p>Zelda’s mind reeled, but she didn't want to be insensitive. She settled for the safest of questions </p><p>“Why a security company though? Why not go back to teaching?”</p><p>“It didn’t feel right,” Lilith admitted. “After we parted ways, I spent a lot of time fearing. Fearing my future without him, believing that I would have been better off if I stayed in the situation no matter how unhappy I was. Fearing that one day, he might seek me out. So, I went for self-defense classes that turned into Jiu-Jitsu that turned getting a gun license. Being able to defend myself made me feel safe. For a while.”</p><p>The pieces were clicking into place and Zelda’s blood turned cold when she realized just what Lilith was alluding to and why she would be so hell-bent on being able to defend herself.</p><p>“One night I had an epiphany. I wanted to protect others from people like him. And here we are.” Lilith gestured down the length of her body as if she was revealing a secret to some magic trick. She was grinning again, but Zelda couldn’t muster up the strength to return a semblance of a smile.</p><p>“Oh,” came Zelda’s eloquent response. </p><p>So many aspects of Lilith’s life overlapped with Zelda’s, and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. Was this the point where she shared a tidbit of her backstory? No. Even if she hadn’t struck a deal with Faustus, Zelda still wouldn’t divulge anything. She was too ashamed. She deserved most of what she got after all, whereas Lilith sounded innocent. </p><p>Lilith pushed away from the railing and sank into her usual spot next to Zelda on the bench. </p><p>“And there we have my life story.” When Zelda didn't respond, Lilith’s smile gave way to a frown. “I’m sorry. Was that oversharing?”</p><p>“No, no, not at all. Thank you for sharing that with me.”</p><p>Lilith didn’t seem convinced. </p><p>“I’m sorry. You came out here to read, most likely looking for quiet time away from Romeo and Juliet. I’ll be in the car if you need me.”</p><p>Lilith made to stand, but Zelda held a hand out to stop her. “Indeed, I did, but I think I would appreciate some conversation that isn’t Shakespearian. Unless you have something better to do in that car of yours?”</p><p>“Just listen to the weather predictions, as you well know by now.”</p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes. “Oh, god spare me.”</p>
<hr/><p>The weekend before Valentine's Day was the first time that Lilith elected to stay after her self proclaimed work hours. Her normal speech was made, and Hilda as every night before asked her to stay. Only this time Lilith hesitated. She chanced a glance at Zelda who was standing on the opposite side of the breakfast table, but her face betrayed no other emotion.</p><p>The hesitation was enough for Zelda to cautiously voice her opinion while still seeming neverminded about it.</p><p>“My sister has made a crazy amount of food tonight,” she commented as she reached for her cigarettes. “Don’t know if we’re expecting a troop of soldiers or something.”</p><p>It turned out that it was all the motivation Lilith needed. With Ambrose out for the night, Lilith gracefully sank onto his bench, making herself comfortable opposite Zelda. Hilda beamed as she returned to the stove with a spring in her step. Next to Lilith, Sabrina was buried behind her script, murmuring lines to herself.</p><p>“Has it been like this all week?” Lilith asked once Zelda settled on her chair with an estray. </p><p>“Oh, yeah,”</p><p>“Barely eats or sleeps,” Hilda added.</p><p>“I literally cannot wait for this to be over.”</p><p>“You know I can hear you,” Sabrina muttered as she angrily flipped a page.</p><p>Dinner was surprisingly fun. Unlike the previous one, it wasn’t strained and Zelda and Lilith easily continued a thread of the conversion they had earlier in the afternoon when Zelda once again fled to the porch to escape the star-crossed lovers. Lilith was the perfect dinner guest, complimenting Hilda’s cooking, chewing with her mouth closed, and even offering to help with the dishes. Hilda refused to let Lilith help, and she washed up while Zelda dried and packed away. Even Sabrina fled to her room, but still, Lilith stayed, talking to Hilda about mundane things while Zelda just observed their interaction. </p><p>After the last dish was placed on the dry rack, Hilda filled the kettle for a nightcap before disappearing to hear if Sabrina wanted tea.  </p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner,” Lilith said as she rose from the table and walked over to where Zelda was drying the last of the plates. </p><p>“Of course. It made Hilda happy so,” Zelda shrugged.</p><p>The home phone rang, and Zeda passed the plate to Lilith before rushing to answer the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The line cut abruptly and Zelda stared at the receiver before placing it back.</p><p>“Bloody prank callers― ”</p><p>Before Zelda could move away from the phone, a shrill ring emanated from it again. The receiver rattled ominously in its resting place and Zelda stared at it before she hesitantly picked it up.</p><p>“Spellman Sisters Mortuary. Zelda speaking.”</p><p>Her greeting was met with silence.</p><p>“Hello? If you’re not going to speak, I suggest you stop calling.”</p><p>Zelda was just about to slam the phone down again when a noise gave her pause.</p><p>Breathing.</p><p>It was faint but it was the distinct sound of some breathing through their mouth.</p><p>“Hello?” Zelda tried again.</p><p>The breathing on the other side became louder and Zelda resisted the urge to pull the receiver away from her face. She looked across the room and made eye contact with Lilith who was eyeing her carefully. Zelda held her finger against her lips and beckoned for Lilith to come over.</p><p>When Lilith reached her, she held out the receiver to her, but Lilith returned it within seconds, the line now only beeping. </p>
<hr/><p>A hot, crowded auditorium was the last place Zelda would willingly submit herself to on Tuesday night, but there she was, wedged between Lilith and Hilda, fanning herself with the program that was handed to her at the door. The place was packed. All around them, parents and students alike were chatting away as they took their seats.</p><p>A family came shuffling down their row, mumbling apologies as they pushed her way through the tight space to find their seat somewhere to Lilith’s left. Zelda awkwardly moved her legs, half pulling them as close to her chair as possible and half pushing her knees into Lilith’s jean-clad side.</p><p>The jeans were… truly something. Something that Zelda wasn't prepared for. In hindsight, she wasn't sure what she expected. Had she expected Lilith to come to the play in her suit? Yes, in all honesty. That’s why, after Lilith had requested to use the bathroom late in the afternoon as she occasionally did, Zelda was surprised to see her walking out ten minutes later in tight black jeans and a checked green flannel. She had kept her blazer on, most likely to cover her holstered gun, and her practical heeled boots were exchanged for ones with a little more height. And then there was the hair. Lilith had pulled her wavy hair into a loose ponytail, deliberately letting some tendrils escape to frame her face. </p><p>In short, the outfit was lovely, and Zelda almost felt as if her own denim and leopard print combo didn't hold up to it.</p><p>She smiled apologetically at Lilith once the family had passed them and was quick to move her legs and return them to their rightful space. Still, with her legs spread out before her, Zelda felt hyper-aware of Lilith’s proximity. With nothing but one thin and flimsy armrest to divide their seats, this was the closest they had ever sat. The porch bench was large, and thus they always left a considerable amount of distance between each other. But now. Now Lilith was sitting much closer to her.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lilith’s brow creased as she lent forward to quietly speak above the buzz in the auditorium.</p><p>With a shock, Zelda realized she had never looked away from Lilith after her awkward smile. She was staring. Her cheeks heated as she scrambled for an explanation. </p><p>Thankfully, the lights dimmed and the chatter that filled the room started to die down. </p><p>True to her word, Sabrina had managed to get them decent seats, just a couple of rows away from the front where they'd have a perfect view of the stage. Red velvet curtains were draped across the stage, hiding most of its surface and its scenery from the audience. </p><p>Principal Hawthorne appeared from behind the curtain and tapped on the microphone in his hand. The action created a horrible feedback, and a screech echoed through the room, causing the audience to fall silent. Somewhere behind Zelda a baby sniffled, clearly displeased with the sound.</p><p>“Apologies,” Hawthorne mumbled lamely as he repositioned the mic “Ladies and gentlemen, parents and students, welcome to Baxter High’s annual Valentine’s play!”</p><p>His voice was dripping with faux enthusiasm, and Zelda had to roll her eyes. She hadn't had the honor of attending any of Sabrina’s parent-teacher evenings for the entirety of her high school career― and for that Zelda was grateful. George Hawthorne still seemed to be just as insufferable as he was all those years ago when Zelda walked the very same halls of Baxter with him as a classmate.</p><p>“Just a couple of house rules,” he continued in the same bored tone. “Please keep your phones off or on silent. Please refrain from leaving until the curtain call. We don’t tolerate recording the―”</p><p>Hawthorne suddenly cut himself off mid-sentence, his eyes sweeping over the crowd until they landed on Zelda. His gaze was piercing and for a moment Zelda wondered if he heard her thoughts, but then she realized he was looking at the row of seats behind her. The earlier sniffles of the unhappy infant had turned into full-blown crying, and Zelda could hear its mother desperately trying to hush it.</p><p>Hawthorne practically glared at the woman as he continued. “As I was saying, do not record the show, and please show the respect our students deserve by being silent. Those who cause disturbances will be asked to leave. Thank you.”</p><p>He quickly disappeared off the stage before the curtains started to open. A boy, dressed in a simple renaissance costume appeared, standing alone, illuminated by a single spotlight on the otherwise dark stage. He sucked in a deep breath and said,</p><p>“Two households, both alike in dignity,”</p>
<hr/><p>“I still cannot fathom how you forgot to mention that this was a musical adaptation!” Zelda muttered as she turned onto the long road that led back to Mortuary. </p><p>“I really quite liked the singing!” Hilda chipped in from the backseat.</p><p>Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina were squished together in the backseat of Zelda’s car, with Lilith occupying the passenger seat. Zelda met her sister’s eye in the rearview mirror and glared.</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Yes, sister, so you have said. Multiple times.”</p><p>Before Hilda could say another word, her phone rang, and she plunged a hand into her handbag to retrieve it. </p><p>“I must say cous, there was a moment when you sounded a bit like a drowned cat. Right about when you woke from your slumber to see your new husband dead. I particularly liked your rendition of ‘Without You’.”</p><p>“Ambrose―” Sabrina warned. </p><p>But Ambrose paid her no mind and opened his mouth to belt the lyrics to the song. “I can't liiiiive! If living is without youu!” </p><p>Zelda groaned as she watched the scene play out in the rearview mirror. Ambrose had his eyes shut with a hand on his chest as he practically screamed the lyrics. Sabrina was desperately trying to place a hand over his mouth. Beside Zelda, Lilith chuckled under her breath.</p><p>“Hello!? Hello, I can’t hear you-” Hilda was pressed up against the window with a hand to her ear. “Oi!” she exclaimed, and Sabrina and Ambrose instantly quieted down. Hilda turned her attention back to the phone that was pressed up against her ear “I’m so sorry can you repeat that?” </p><p>The car was silent as Hilda listened to the caller, the only sounds that of the wipers as they lazily glided over the windscreen to wipe the drizzling rain away. </p><p>“No, we’re not,” Hilda said, answering an unheard question. “Oh, dear.” Her face paled and Zelda turned to see her sister’s panicked eyes directed at Lilith, who had also turned in her seat to look at her. “The password― uh yes― I can give it to you.”</p><p>“Zelda,” Lilith said in a strained voice. “Is there anywhere else we can go instead of home?”</p><p>“No, why? Besides, we're already there.”</p><p>The sign to the mortuary was in view and the smooth feeling of driving on a tarred road gave way to the feeling of gravel grinding underneath the tires. </p><p>“The alarm went off,” Hilda said as she ended the call. “They’re sending armed response over.”</p><p>Zelda's blood ran cold. “Did someone break in?”</p><p>They were nearing the house now, and in the dull porch light, she could see that the front door was open. She looked at Lilith for guidance, but the woman was reaching inside of her blazer, likely her weapon.</p><p>“Zelda, stop the car.”</p><p>She did as she was told, stopping a good distance away from the porch.</p><p>“Hilda, call the police, please and explain the situation.” Her voice was steady as she unbuckled her seatbelt with one hand, the other producing her pistol. Her eyes darted around as she tried to observe her surroundings in the dark of the night. “Keep the car running and the doors locked―”</p><p>“Are you going in there!? Lilith, you can’t, we should wait for the police.”</p><p>Lilith didn’t respond, ignoring Zelda’s plea. Instead, she flicked the safety off and placed a hand on the door.</p><p>“Stay here,” she commanded firmly, her eyes piercing, “and keep the doors locked. Do you understand, Zelda?”</p><p>Zelda swallowed and nodded.</p><p>The tension was thick in the car as the Spellmans watched Lilith advance on the house. There were no sounds other than the slight breeze ruffling the treetops, the squeak of the wipers, and the sounds of Lilith’s shoes crunching on the gravel. Zelda held her breath as Lilith climbed the steps to the porch, hoping they wouldn’t creak under her feet. Lilith was leaning against the wall next to the door, her gun pointed low. With one last glance towards Zelda’s car, she disappeared into the dark house. </p><p>Seconds felt like minutes and Zelda wished her sister would hurry up from where she whispered the situation to the police. Ambrose awkwardly climbed over the center console and took Lilith’s spot in the passenger seat. His knuckles were clenched around a pocket knife, the blade glistening in the reflection of the dashboard lights. </p><p>“The police are on their way,” Hilda announced.</p><p>Zelda nodded as she desperately tried to listen for any sounds coming from inside. She switched the wipers off with shaky hands, willing to trade worse visibility to hear Lilith. It was hard, given the fact that her heart was drumming through her veins. She rolled her window down a couple of inches.</p><p>“Auntie!” Sabrina hissed from the backseat.</p><p>“Quiet. I’m trying to hear.”</p><p>Still, Zelda could hear nothing. Where was the security company? What was taking them so long? Was Lilith okay? Was the perpetrator still inside?”</p><p>A crash surrounded from inside, causing the four of them to jerk in their seats. She strained her ears, trying to detect any sounds of a struggle, but no follow up sounds came.</p><p>“I’m going in there.”</p><p>Zelda had her door open before anyone could say otherwise. She sprinted over the gravel as fast as her heeled boots could carry her, ignoring the sounds of Ambrose whisper-shouting at her from where he too got out of the car. She nearly stumbled up the steps in her haste and hastily pushed the damp strands of hair out of her eyes.</p><p>With a shuddering breath, she stepped over the threshold and into the complete darkness of the foyer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :) Please don't forget to tell me what you think here or on  <a href="https://saturn-silk.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>  Thanks for reading ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda instinctively reached toward the light switch next to the front door, flicking the switch with a shaking hand. Nothing happened. Terror washed through her as she blindly fiddled with the lever, praying that putting it off and on again would magically light up the room. It didn’t. Instead, it stayed shrouded in complete and utter darkness, the faint moonlight doing nothing to illuminate her surroundings.</p>
<p>Her eyes darted around the room as she pressed forward, straining to see past the shadows. The further she went, the darker it got until she couldn’t even see her outstretched hand before her. She carefully stepped in the direction of the staircase, mindful to not make a sound. She contemplated calling out to Lilith, but the fear that someone else may answer her call caused her to resist. When her hand made contact with the wooden banister, she paused, straining her ears for any sound of movement and willing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. </p>
<p>She could hear the loud ticking of the grandfather clock that stood against the wall on the way to the kitchen. She could hear the creaking of the roof as the wind pushed against the old wooden frame of the house. She could hear the sprinkling of the rain as the light drizzle continued to fall.</p>
<p>And then a floorboard creaked. </p>
<p>As clear as day, Zelda heard the laminated flooring protest as some sort of weight was dispersed over its surface. Her head whipped towards the lounge and then past the stairs as she tried to see into the dark kitchen. The frantic thrumming of her heart made it hard for her to locate where the sound was coming from. Another floorboard creaked, closer this time, and Zelda spun around, releasing her grip on the banister. She squinted up the staircase, desperately trying to make out any advancing shapes.</p>
<p>Suddenly a firm hand gripped Zelda’s shoulder and cold hot fear shot through her entire body. She opened her mouth to scream, but an icy palm was pressed over her mouth, fingers digging into her cheek. </p>
<p>“Don’t scream. It’s just me.”</p>
<p>Zelda recognized the voice instantly, and her shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. Though the words were meant to be reassuring, Zelda could hear a hint of anger in Lilith’s whispered voice. The moment Zelda’s mouth was uncovered, she turned to face Lilith with questions on her tongue. </p>
<p>“No talking yet. Come.”</p>
<p>Lilith’s features were unreadable in the dark as she reached for Zelda’s wrist, her grip bruising. Zelda could do nothing but let herself be ushered out of the front door and onto the porch. Ambrose was standing next to the door, his knife raised and his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“What is it with you Spellmans?” Lilith demanded, her voice rising above a whisper. “I clearly, <em>clearly </em>instructed that you wait in the car.”</p>
<p>“Iー” Ambrose glanced between Zelda and Lilith. “Aunt Zelda just ran out. I couldn’t let her go in alone.”</p>
<p>Lilith looked back into the house over her shoulder and motioned them down towards the car. Zelda noticed she had yet to holster her gun. </p>
<p>“Did you touch anything?”</p>
<p>Ambrose shook his head as they reached the car. </p>
<p>“Did you touch anything, Zelda?”</p>
<p>“Just the light switch and the staircase. Maybe the door, I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>The car door opened and Sabrina clambered out with Hilda short on her heels. </p>
<p>“Was anybody in there? Are you okay? What was the crashー”</p>
<p>“I knocked over a vase. Now get. In. The. Car. <em>All </em>of you.”</p>
<p>Ambrose and Sabrina wordlessly scrambled into the backseat, and Hilda shot Zelda a panicked look before she shut the door. </p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Zelda crossed her arms and stood her ground. “You have no right to speak to me or my family like that. Now answer my niece’s question. What happened?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anyone. He must have already left.” Lilith displaced her weight uncomfortably as her eyes darted over the porch and then over towards the tombstones. Although her gun was pointed towards the ground, her grip remained tight, her finger hovering next to the trigger. </p>
<p>“So is it safe?” </p>
<p>There was a pause as Lilith continued to survey their surroundings. The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. There’s… evidence that he was here.”</p>
<p>“Evidence?”</p>
<p>Lilith finally returned her gaze to Zelda’s, her eyes unreadable. “He left some things behind.”</p>
<p>“What sort of things?” Zelda tried to push past Lilith, but she held out an arm to block her., effectively trapping her between the car and her body. </p>
<p>“No. You are not going back in there. Get in the car.”</p>
<p>Zelda tried to shove Lilith’s arm aside, but she wouldn't budge. “What the hell is your problem?”</p>
<p>“My problem? My problem is the fact that you can’t follow orders. My problem is your total disregard for your own safety and that of your family. What were you thinking following me into the house!?”</p>
<p>“I heard something break. I was worriedー” Zelda cut herself off as Lilith frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s no excuse. Your safety comes first. I have a job to do and you’re making it very difficult.”</p>
<p>The sirens grew louder by the second, and suddenly two police vehicles rounded the corner. Lilith barely looked at them, her blue eyes burning with rage as she held her stare-down with Zelda for a few seconds longer. When the police cars came to a stop and switched off their sirens, she simply opened the passenger door of Zelda’s car and gave her a stern look that left little room for argument. </p>
<p>Zelda spent the next hour watching Lilith interact with the police officers through the windscreen of her car. Although their sirens were off, their red and blue light still flashed and reflected off the wet windscreen, making it hard for Zelda to see without squinting. After a brief conversation, two officers followed Lilith back into the house while the other two remained next to Zelda’s car. One of them signaled something on their radio before motioning for Zelda to roll down her window. She had to give a quick statement, recounting the events of the past couple of minutes. Another car pulled up minutes later and an older officer with a camera and a bag of equipment disappeared into the house.</p>
<p>By the time Lilith re-appeared, Zelda was desperate for information. She rolled the window down once more, trying to catch some of what seemed to be a heated discussion between Lilith and one of the officers.</p>
<p>“So what now, huh? I send her back in there and tell her to lock the doors?” Lilith’s voice had an edge to it that Zelda hadn’t heard before.</p>
<p>The officer’s reply was unintelligible, but it seemed to set Lilith off even further.</p>
<p>“So you can’t even spare one officer? What do you mean, `no immediate sense of danger’?”</p>
<p>Eventually, Lilith seemed to visibly give up on the argument as she turned away from the officer and ran a hand over her forehead before pressing against her temple. </p>
<p>“Fine. Goodnight, officer.”</p>
<p>The officer with the equipment bag appeared sometime later, peeling latex gloves off his hands. Lilith met him at the porch steps. Their conversation was less heated and much shorter, but by the time he too got in his car, Lilith seemed even more resigned. Before the last car could drive off, Lilith leaned into the driver’s window and produced what looked like her business card. </p>
<p>Lilith seemed physically exhausted when she opened the passenger door to announce that it was safe for them to enter. Her blazer was drenched from the drizzle that still hadn’t let up, and wisps of hair were stuck to her face. </p>
<p>“I have to warn you that you might be unsettled by what’s inside.” </p>
<p>“Is it another gift?” Sabrina asked.</p>
<p>Lilith shook her head. “Not exactly.”</p>
<p>The foyer was still dark when they entered, but Ambrose and Sabrina were quick to turn on the flashlight on their phones. </p>
<p>“It seems like he did a bang-up job of trying to pick the lock. The whole mechanism is broken,” Lilith explained as she shut the door behind them. “And he cut the main power. Hilda, could you organize us some candles?”</p>
<p>Ambrose and Sabrina followed Hilda into the kitchen, and as they passed the staircase, the light of one of their phones fell on something foreign and red.</p>
<p>“What is that?” Zelda whispered. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Lilith unlocked her phone to turn on her own torch and Zelda did the same. </p>
<p>“Rose petals. Hundreds of them.” Lilith walked forwards with her phone raised, the light bringing the petals into view. “It goes all the way up and…”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Into your room.”</p>
<p>Silently they ascended the stairs, the combined light from their phones illuminating a trail of blood-red petals leading all the way up to the top landing. The trail winded down the passage and into the bedroom where it then split into a crossroads. </p>
<p>“First, he set up the bathroom,” Lilith said as she pushed the door of the ensuite open, allowing Zelda to enter ahead of her.</p>
<p>The first thing Zelda noticed was that the bathroom wasn’t dark. Dozens of tea lights were placed around the room. On the windowsill, on the toilet, on the sink, and even on the floor. More rose petals lead to the middle of the room where the clawfoot bath stood. The bath was filled to the brim with soapy water and even more rose petals floated on the surface. The room smelled sickly sweet, the scent of lavender overpowering Zelda’s senses. </p>
<p>“When I first entered this was on.” Lilith moved to a portable radio that was standing on the counter next to the sink. She pressed a button and the soothing notes of a classical song reverberated off the tiled walls.</p>
<p>“Does it mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head and Lilith shut the music off before moving towards the bath.</p>
<p>“Then there’s this.” She pointed at an ice bucket at the foot of the bath. The ice had long since melted, but the bottle of champagne inside of it still seemed cold, the condensation rolling off the neck of the bottle before joining the melted ice.</p>
<p>“And finally, we have a note. It, and everything else here has been dusted for prints, but nothing showed up. He’s smart enough to wear gloves, not that I expected anything less.” Lilith held a small piece of paper out to Zelda, but Zelda just stared at it.</p>
<p>Lilith retracted her hand with a frown. She held the paper up to her torchlight and read aloud. </p>
<p>“My dearest Zelda, I thought you deserved some pampering in light of your upcoming premiere this weekend. I hope you enjoy it.”</p>
<p>The room suddenly felt too hot, the heat from the still lit candles combined with the sweet smell of essential oils making Zelda feel lightheaded and nauseous.</p>
<p>“And my room?” she asked as she turned to exit.</p>
<p>“It seemed as if he was unable to complete whatever it was that he was doing. If the power trips and doesn’t come back on immediately, a silent alarm still goes to the security company. I think he knew this and was prepared to set everything up within the ten or fifteen minutes he would have. I think our arrival must have interrupted him.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think so?”</p>
<p>“None of the candles in here are lit andー” Lilith pointed to the window next to the bed. It was open, allowing a slight breeze to flutter the curtains. “He must have heard us pull up and make a break for it.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s stomach churned. “You mean to say that he was outside?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Probably at the very same time that you decided it was a great idea to leave the safety of your car.”</p>
<p>Zelda let her eyes roam her bedroom, taking in the dozen of unlit candles as well as the rose petals that littered her bed.</p>
<p>“What do you think he wanted to do in here?”</p>
<p>Lilith shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p>Zelda shut her eyes before turning to exit the room. “I need a drink.”</p><hr/>
<p>At the kitchen table, Lilith re-explained the situation to the rest of the Spellmans. The candles that Hilda dug out of the pantry cast long shadows on Lilith’s face, and for a moment Zelda convinced herself that it was all just one big scary story meant to frighten children. </p>
<p>“So what now?” Hilda asked after Lilith finished her tale. </p>
<p>“We can clean up everything. Toss the roses and candles, the police took a few samples. So did I. Not to be rude, but Greendale’s police force leaves much to be desired. All they could deduce so far are things I already assumed.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Zelda asked before she threw the last of her second whisky back in one smooth movement. To her surprise, both Lilith and Hilda accepted a drink too, with Hilda coughing after she downed hers and Lilith still sipping on her glass of amber liquid.</p>
<p>“He’s a male. That’s confirmed thanks to the muddy prints in the foyer. Size 11 boot.”</p>
<p>“Mud on the Persian rug. Fantastic,” Hilda muttered as she pushed herself up from the table, grabbing a candle. “I’m going to clean that up before it stains. I’ll take care of your room too, Zelds.” </p>
<p>“When will we have electricity again?” Ambrose asked.</p>
<p>“As soon as the rain subsides they’ll send an electrician.”</p>
<p>Ambrose and Sabrina left to assist Hilda with the cleaning soon after, leaving Lilith and Zelda alone at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>If Lilith noticed the slight tremor of Zelda’s hand as she poured her third drink, she said nothing of it. She did however finish the last of her own drink and motioned for the bottle. Instead of pouring herself a refill, she stood, placing her empty glass and the bottle next to the sink.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t finished with that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should be.”</p>
<p>Zelda scoffed and reached for her pack of cigarettes. Lilith wouldn’t be able to stop her from drinking once she left, and Hilda knew better than to try. </p>
<p>“So,“ Lilith started as she peeled off her still damp blazer and hung it on the back of her chair. “I asked the police force if they’d be willing to lend me an officer or two for the night, but apparently not. They feel that you are in no immediate danger.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, her mind pleasantly numb as the third drink slipped in and mixed with the nicotine. </p>
<p>“You obviously are? In danger, I mean. You understand that right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Someone broke into my home and drew me a bath. Very dangerous indeed.”</p>
<p>Lilith sighed as she removed her gun from its shoulder holster. “Okay. I am going to accept that sarcasm is part of your coping mechanisms. Much like cleaning seems to be Hilda’s.”</p>
<p>Zelda remained silent long enough to hear her sister gently scrub her expensive carpet.</p>
<p>“Now, as I was saying, the police can’t do anything. And with no power until at least morning, you have no alarm system, no cameras, and a front door with a broken lock.” Lilith fiddled with the holster, releasing a buckle that kept it latched onto her belt.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Zelda asked as Lilith shrugged out of the holster and placed it on the table next to her gun.</p>
<p>“I’m staying the night.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s instinct was to refuse, but it was nearing midnight and she was tired. And, if she was completely honest, she was terrified. </p>
<p>Lilith was standing with a hand on her hip, waiting for an argument. When Zelda nodded without questioning it, she blinked. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m staying the night.” She repeated slightly louder.</p>
<p>“I’m not deaf, Lilith.” Zelda got up and collected the bottle from where Lilith had stowed it and walked in the direction of the stairs before Lilith could stop her. </p>
<p>Despite having a fourth and fifth drink in her room, sleep took a long time to come for Zelda. Her room felt wrong. Dirty. <em>Contaminated</em>. She kept glancing at the window, her alcohol riddled brain convincing her that someone was lurking outside of it. Not even the knowledge that Lilith was sleeping in the spare room next door with a loaded gun under her pillow could settle her nerves. </p>
<p>She longed for the time when she shared a room with Hilda, and a part of her was tempted to knock on her sister’s bedroom door, but she thought better of it. She would likely end up keeping Hilda from sleep too. So she placed what was left of the whisky on the floor and curled up into a ball, refusing to open her eyes. </p><hr/>
<p>Lilith was absent from the breakfast table that morning after leaving before Zelda woke, citing she had errands to run. Breakfast was a silent affair, not even Hilda attempted to make conversation. The three Spellmans looked just as tired as Zelda felt, and after her sixth consecutive yawn, Sabrina asked if she could stay out of school. </p>
<p>Lilith returned after lunch, looking worse for wear. There were dark circles and bags under her eyes, and her lips were devoid of their usual red matte. Zelda was fairly certain she was wearing the same suit as the day before, and for the first time since she had known her, Lilith’s hair wasn’t perfectly curled. Instead, it was up in a messy bun with errant strands escaping and resting at the nape of her neck. </p>
<p>“I bear good as well as bad news,” she announced after she fell onto a chair in the kitchen with none of her usual grace. </p>
<p>“Good news first,” Hilda demanded.</p>
<p>“They are working on the electricity problem as we speak. Power should be up and running within the hour. I’ve also got a new lock in order for us to fix the door.”</p>
<p>“And the bad news?” Zelda asked skeptically. </p>
<p>“Technically, it isn’t bad news, but I know that you specifically won’t be pleased.” Zelda raised an eyebrow as she waited for Lilith to continue. “I’ve brought another agent from my company. Michael. He’s young, but he is one of the best.”</p>
<p>“What did you do that for?”</p>
<p>“The house needs to be monitored at all times. I promise you won’t even know he’s here. Besides, I’ve just brought him over to introduce him, and then he’ll leave. He’ll return tonight. I’ll continue to monitor the premises until he relives me this evening.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“There’s something else. I’ve decided it’s best for me to keep staying on, at least until after the premiere. Nothing will change during the day, and I’ll keep to myself during the evenings. Even if it’s only for my own sanity. We can reassess the situation once we’re back from New York.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me, love,” Hilda said as she nodded thoughtfully. “And don’t even dare to argue, sister. It’s going to help me sleep better at night, and I know for a fact Sabrina will appreciate it as well.”</p>
<p>Zelda huffed but agreed. Having an armed woman down the hall at night would only slightly ease her worries, but Zelda was ready to take all the comfort she could get. </p>
<p>The newest person responsible for their safety was a quiet young man. He barely looked a day older than Ambrose and had short dark hair and a strong jawline. He seemed serious, breaking only into a hint of a smile when Hilda asked him if he had any sandwich preferences. </p>
<p>Lilith seemed to have no trouble with getting him to smile. Zelda couldn’t help but hear him utter a soft laugh at something Lilith did while they assembled the new lock on the front door. He was back to his serious self when he brought a new bunch of keys to the lounge when they were done.</p>
<p>“Enjoy the rest of the day, ma’am,” he said to Zelda after handing her the keys. “I will return tonight at six.”</p>
<p>True to her word, nothing changed with Lilith’s daytime routine. Zelda still noticed when she did her rounds during the rest of the day, and her signature knock still graced their ears just before dinner. The only difference this time around was that Lilith headed to the bathroom to wash her hands before returning to the kitchen. Her blazer was discarded and hung on the extra chair that now seemed to find a semi-permanent home at the kitchen table. Her shoulder holster stayed on while they ate, and more than once Zelda found herself distracted by the way the black leather straps contrasted with the crisp white of Lilith’s slightly creased shirt. </p>
<p>After dinner, Lilith offered to help with the dishes, but Ambrose and Sabrina intervened, leaving Hilda free to brew an after-dinner pot of tea. Lilith tried to refuse at first and Zelda was fairly certain that the brunette was afraid to impose on their family time, so she took it upon herself to coax Lilith to the lounge.</p>
<p>“One cup of tea, and then you’ll be free of us.” </p>
<p>The two of them silently sat in the lounge as they waited for Hilda to return. Lilith fiddled with her tablet as she made herself comfortable in one of the armchairs and then sighed after a minute of looking at the screen. </p>
<p>“Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, not really. I would prefer that Michael would pause at the back of the house when he does patrols. I always take a minute to make sure nobody is lurking behind the trees.” Lilith locked the tablet and placed it on the side table. “It’s fine I’ll just tell him before I go upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Can’t it wait until the morning? You’re technically off duty now.” And you need rest, Zelda added silently. Lilith truly looked like she could fall asleep in the armchair if she closed her eyes for a second too long.</p>
<p>“I suppose I can send him a message instead.”</p>
<p>Hilda entered with a tray of tea and biscuits as Lilith reached for her phone. Once she set the tray down, she produced a small set of keys from the pocket of her cardigan. </p>
<p>“Back door and the new front door,” she said as she showed Lilith the two marked keys before handing them over. “That way you’re free to come and go as you please.”</p>
<p>Later that evening Zelda faced a repeat of the previous night. She was tired, physically and mentally exhausted. Despite being freshly showered (and making a conscious decision of avoiding her beloved tub for the time being) she still felt sticky and grimy under her covers. She knew that Hilda thoroughly cleaned her ensuite the night before, and even changed her bedding, but Zelda could swear the smell of lavender and roses still clung to the air. She tried to ignore it at first, praying that sleep would find her quickly. Eventually, she opted to get out of bed and close the door to her bathroom. When that didn’t help, she tried to offset the smell by lighting up a cigarette. The smoking masked the smell of lavender, but once Zelda extinguished the remainder of her cigarette and slipped under the duvet again, the sweet smell of freshly picked roses assaulted her. Frustrated, she threw the covers off and contemplated opening the window. She stood before it, hand extended towards the handle, but she just couldn’t will herself to unlock it. What if someone <em>was </em>lurking behind a tree. What if they sidestepped Michael’s patrols and climbed up the side of the house? What if someone slipped in through the window andー no, she’d have to live with the smell of roses. </p>
<p>By 3 AM Zelda was still wide awake. Every time the old house groaned she had to resist the urge to bolt upright and turn on the bedside lamp. Half of the time she was sure she imagined these foreign sounds. It had to beー the house never uttered so many subtle noises before. Or perhaps it did, and Zelda was just hyper-aware of it for the first time in all the years she’d lived in it. </p>
<p>To top it all off, her cigarettes had run out. With an almighty sigh, Zelda slipped out from under the covers and grabbed her silk robe from her vanity chair. She would just have to accept that it was going to be another long sleepless night.</p>
<p>She opened her door as quietly as she could and padded barefoot down the stairs to the kitchen where she knew she had a half-empty packet of cigarettes. Halfway down, she noticed a light coming from the kitchen. Her first instinct was to freeze, but then she heard the fridge door open and close, followed by the telltale sound of their gas stove being turned up. The stalker surely wouldn’t break in just to test out the stove. Perhaps Hilda opted for some late-night stress baking.</p>
<p>Curious, Zelda followed the sound, only to see Lilith behind the stove. She was wearing black sleep shorts with a loose-fitting tank top. Her dark hair was in a messy braid down her back.</p>
<p>“Doing some late-night cooking?” Zelda whisper-asked as she forced herself to look away from the expanse of skin that was on display.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Lilith spun around, nearly dropping the small saucepan in her hands. </p>
<p>“No, just me, I’m afraid.” Zelda strolled past Lilith and grabbed the cigarettes that she’d left next to the kettle earlier.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up?” Lilith asked once she placed the saucepan on the stove and turned the heat off. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep,” Lilith admitted as she observed Zelda, “and I’m willing to bet my Glock that neither could you.”</p>
<p>Zelda hummed as she opened a drawer and started rummaging through it in search of a lighter. “I woke up just now with a sudden craving for a cigarette.”</p>
<p>Lilith didn’t press, but her raised eyebrow conveyed her disbelief. “What are you looking for?” she asked as Zelda opened yet another drawer.</p>
<p>“A lighter,” Zelda mumbled as she lifted a stack of pages full of recipes, only to find a bunch of rubber bands and boxes of toothpicks underneath. “Why does Hilda have so much shit in this kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Give it here,” Lilith held out her hand and took the box of cigarettes from Zelda. </p>
<p>Intrigued, Zelda watched as Lilith turned the stove back on to low heat, before gingerly placing the cigarette between her lips and bending down toward the low blue flame. </p>
<p>“There we go,” she said after she took a test puff and blew the smoke out of the side of her mouth.</p>
<p>When Lilith turned back to the stovetop, Zelda inspected the end of the cigarette, almost expecting to find a red lipstick stain on the filter. </p>
<p>“So, as I was saying, I can’t sleep. I’m whipping up some warm milk. Want a cup?”</p>
<p>“Warm milk doesn’t make me fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“Nor me, but it does help me relax. Sit down, it won’t take long.”</p>
<p>Zelda sat down on her normal spot and watched as Lilith prepared the milk, honey, and vanilla extract. She wondered for a moment if she’d get away with spiking her mug, but then Lilith was done.</p>
<p>“Drink up,” she said as she placed a mug in front of Zelda. “Careful, it’s a bit hot.”</p>
<p>The milk turned out to be delicious, with just the right amount of sweetness to compliment the cinnamon that Lilith had sprinkled on top. Zelda finished it within a minute, realizing for the first time just how thirsty she was.</p>
<p>“That good?” Lilith asked before she took another sip of her own mug. </p>
<p>Zelda just shrugged. “So, what's keeping you from sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that you're not familiar with, I’m sure. Your house creaks a lot, which I’m trying to convince myself is normal for its age. That paired with overall worry keeps sleep at bay.”</p>
<p>“What are you worried about?” Zelda asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“Your safety,” Lilith paused before quickly adding “and that of your family. Michael as well. He’s competent, but I can't help but worry that he’ll fall asleep or miss something that I would’ve noticed. I constantly need to stop myself from watching the camera feed on my tablet or going out there and joining him in the car.” Lilith paused for another sip of her drink. “It’s hard for me to shut down, but I know that if I’m not well-rested, I won’t be able to do my job when it matters.”</p>
<p>Zelda didn’t quite know how to respond to that. A pinch of guilt crept into her exhausted mind, and similarly as before she settled for, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s all part of the job. May I ask what's keeping you awake?”</p>
<p>“Much of the same.” Zelda hesitated before admitting, “My room feels dirty. I hate that he was in there. It smells like rose and lavender and I can't bring myself to open the window cause I’m terrifiedー”</p>
<p>Zelda had to stop talking when her voice became choked. She took a deep breath and averted her gaze to her empty mug when she felt a prickling sensation in her eyes. She pressed her lips together and blinked in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.</p>
<p>Suddenly a warm hand slipped over hers. Lilith squeezed her hand before letting her thumb rub over Zelda’s knuckles.</p>
<p>“It’s normal to feel that way.”</p>
<p>Zelda nodded, the action dislodging the tears that she so desperately tried to ignore. She quickly wiped at her eyes before the tears could roll down her cheek.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take the spare room? I don’t mind sleeping in the lounge.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’ll just go back and try to ignore it. I’m sure it's all in my mind anyway.”</p>
<p>“So? That doesn't make it any less real to you.” When Zelda didn’t respond, Lilith continued. “It’s understandable that you’re scared., but I want you to know that I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe. And if you feel like crying, please do. It may even helpー”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I actually think that warm milk is helping.” Zelda pulled her hand out from underneath Lilith’s hand and stood up. “Goodnight, Lilith.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This meant to be the fake dating chapter goddamnit xD I got carried away, but that means the next chapter will be completely dedicated to the premiere! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think pls and thank you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>